The Punishment
by SnowPancakez
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have always fought over the stupidest things but this time Tsunade has had it with them! She gives the boys the worst punishment the school can come up with. What will happen to them? SASUNARU, Yaoi, Lemon and rated M for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Snow! This is my first story. Not the first i've typed but still! Please enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. **

It was a beautiful spring day, the day school started for many of students. When the Sakura trees flowers blossomed and fell to the ground in a beautiful dance of grace and beauty. In front of Konoha High was a orchard of Sakura trees, the blossoms danced in the wind as students ran about, telling their friends about the summer.

A patch of blonde walked threw the many groups of gossiping students, a huge smile plastered on his face. His scarred cheeks were on either side of his face as he smiled and walked up to the doors. He got many glares from his fellow students as he turned his back to them to enter the school.

"Good Morning Konoha High!" he exclaimed happily as he treaded down the halls.

"What a _freak_…" someone said as he walked by. The blonde turned and waved to the girl that said he was a _freak_. She gave him a puzzled look and flipped her pink hair. "Naruto! Naruto! Dude, is that you?" a brunette yelled from down the hall. Naruto turned and plastered his smile at his dog-like friend, "Kiba! Oh cra-!" the blonde was cut off when Kiba tackled him to the ground.

"How was your summer, dog breath?" Naruto asked his best friend and pulled himself up from the floor.

"Same old, same old. Went to my grandma's and spent the whole summer messing around with Akamaru." the dog boy said with a grin. "Akamaru huh? I don't remember the last time I saw that little guy." Naruto said thoughtfully rubbing his chin. Kiba snickered, "He isn't _little_ anymore! Akamaru grew so much bigger over the summer!" They both started to laugh when the bell rang, signaling for them to go to class.

"See ya after school, dog breath!" Naruto called before heading off the class.

"You can come over and hang out! Later!" Kiba called back and went in the opposite direction.

The go-happy blonde entered his classroom and took his usual seat in the back. Naruto had always been a loner, his whole life but only a few got enough courage to talk to him and become his friend. The boy was shunned as a child because he became an orphan at only age six. Later in middle school, Naruto was beaten and tormented for having no parents but he ignored it and still had that same old smile on his face. Now in his Junior year in Konoha high, he had himself a group of friends that love their hyper active blonde boy. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a certain pinkette squeal.

"Oh my god! Its Sasuke-kun! Sit by me Sasuke!" she screamed.

"No, sit by me Sasuke!" another hollered.

"He wants to sit by me! Back off bitch!" growled another.

This continued until Sasuke sat by himself, a desk ahead of Naruto. The Uchiha had jet black hair that oddly spiked up in the back, like the shape of a duck butt. Semi-long bangs went down each side of his pale face. His eyes were orbs of darkness that had a sad tint to them but only Naruto could see that with his equally sad eyes.

"Settle down ladies! Class is starting!" the teacher yelled as she entered the room and threw a stack of worksheets on her desk. The class groaned and took their choosen seats, the teacher handed the papers to every student and gave instructions on what to do.

Naruto, though, was not paying attention to anything she said. He was glancing out the window and watching the Sakura blossoms dance in the wind. Wow… So pretty and graceful, he thought.

"Hey! Hey! _Usuratonkachi!"_ someone said in a harsh whisper, bringing Naruto out of his daze.

The blonde looked forward and saw familiar coal black eyes staring into his azure ones. It was his rival, Sasuke Uchiha. "What do you want, _teme_?" Naurto retorted, scrunching his nose. "Stop staring out the window like a retard and give me my pencil." he said dryly and motioned towards a bright orange pencil by Narutos foot. The blonde looked at it for a moment and pondered whether to pick it up and give it to him or pick it up and keep it to himself. After all, orange was his favorite color.

"Screw you, teme. I'm keeping this." the blonde said with a smile. He picked up the pencil and started to answer the questions on his paper.

"You little- Give it back! Freaking pencil thief!" Sasuke said and snatched his pencil out of Narutos hand. Said blonde growled and grabbed it back, "Orange doesn't even suit you, asshole!" Sasuke only smirked, he pulled the pencil but Naruto kept a firm hold on it. "Shut up and give back _my_ pencil, usuratonkachi!" was his reply. The blonde finally snapped and lunged at the raven haired teen. Sasuke didn't have enough time to move so he was under the blonde, only something felt weird.

"Naruto! What the hell?" the pinkette yelled from her seat.

Both boys were on the floor, Naruto on top of Sasuke. Their lips were meshed together and each wore a shocked expression. Finally, they parted and grasped their necks in disgust. "What the _fuck_. Uzumaki brat?" Sasuke said throwing a punch at the blonde. Naruto quickly dodged it and uppercut the Uchiha in the chin. They dodged, hit and called out names until the teacher called it to a halt, "To the principals office _now_!"

"Thanks a lot, teme. Now I'm going to get detention with your sorry ass!" Naurto mumbled to his rival on their way out of the class. Both of them growled insults until they got to the office and waited to get the punishment waiting for them.

"You can go in, boys. Principal Tsunade will see you now." the women at the desk said.

Sasuke and Naruto got up and went into the office, shooting glares left and right at each other. They sat in the grey-ish chairs in front of the desk and waited for the Principal to turn and yell at them, _again._ This would be about the 30th time both boys visited the office for fighting with each other and each visit got a worse punishment. Naruto sighed inwardly and slumped into his chair, he didn't give a rats ass about what happened in his punishments. It's not like his parents are going to say anything, What parents? He doesn't have any!

"Baa-chan? Can we hurry this up? I'll be late to second period at this rate!" Naruto said in a non to gentle tone.

The chair spun around to reveal a women with overly large breasts and long blonde hair put into two seperate ponytails, also a small green triangle was painted in the middle of her forehead. "I said stop calling me that you little brat!" Tsunade yelled. A vein was popping out of her forehead as she ranted on about them always causing problems and being such an annoyance.

"Principal Tsunade, please stop yelling. Your giving me a headache, just give us our god damn punishment and let us go." Sasuke said calmly.

_Fucking prick asshole! Thinking he's so fucking cool! God I hate this guy!_ Naruto thought while he glared openly at the raven.

Tsunade rubbed her temples and closed her eyes to try and get rid of her pounding headache, she wanted a drink. "Listen you little brats, I can't expell either of you. Especially you, Sasuke but I will give you the most worse punishment we have." The big breasted women said, trying to keep her voice down. "You will clean the entire schools hallways, classrooms, locker rooms and campus after school everday until I see that you two have improved in your bickering."

"But Baaaa-chhaaannn!" Naruto whined, "That could take _hours_!"

"Shut up, Naruto or I'll make it worse on your sorry asses!" Tsunade said. "Now get the hell out, your punishment starts today."

She shooed them out of her office and took out a bottle of sake, her only medicine. Naruto pouted on his way to second period, which he was 15 minutes late to! _Goddamn it all to hell! Why with him! Him of all people!_ The blonde teen thought in remorse. On the other hand, Sasuke walked a few feet behind Naruto and thought about what his father would say about this, oh well. He shrugged.

"Great! Now I have to spend my time with _you_, teme!" Naruto said, whirling his hand around to give Sasuke the one fingered salute.

"How mature of you, usuratonkachi but sorry. I know you wanna fuck me but your just not worth my time." with that, Sasuke smirked and went into his second period class.

Naruto fummed and screamed in his head at the Uchiha. He didn't want to spend time with him, not one goddamn minute of his life! Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't afford to get expelled so he had to put up with the insults and just ignore Sasuke all together. But something in the blondes stomach told him that this punishment wasn't going to end well for him.

**Phew! Done with the first chapter! Review please! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

Naruto wished that he never took that stupid, orange pencil but it was so tempting. He hated his punishment that Baa-chan gave him and the Uchiha but the blonde had to do it. He sighed inwardly and paid attention in class for once, Naruto needed to get his mind off of the crap and focus. Second period wasn't that hard to him, it was only science. The only class he had a problem in was math, all the numbers and equations just confused him.

"Naruto! Psst!" Kiba whispered to his best friend.

Naruto looked up away from the board and at the dog boy. "What? Can't you see I'm _learning_?" Kiba snorted and gave him the what-the-fuck-ever look. The blonde ray of sunshine smiled and sat back in his chair, trying to relax. "Dude, I heard about what happened between you and ice prick. What did big tits say?" the brunette asked. Naruto groaned at the thought of the punishment again and twirled a blonde strand of hair around his tan finger.

"Fuck man, she's making me clean the entire campus with _him_! I was so pissed off and tried to tell her we would kill each other but nooo!" he whined and huffed.

Kiba covered his mouth to keep from laughing but short exhales of breath came out. "Holy shit dude! Your totally fucked! How long do you have to do it?" Kiba asked pulling himself together.

"Until she sees improvement in our behavior…" Naruto mumbled in defeat. At that point, Kiba couldn't hold it in, he laughed so hard it boomed across the quiet classroom. Everyone looked at him, even the teacher, who had his face buried in an orange book. "Do you mind? This is the good part kid! Get back to work and shut the hell up or your out here!" the white haired man yelled. Kiba blushed a little and bent over his paper, scribbling down a few answers before turning his attention to Naruto.

"Dick." he mumbled.

"Ass wipe."

"Fuck tard."

"Hippie butt fucker."

"Blonde bastard."

"Shit faced brunette." Naruto smiled at him and Kiba glared in defeat. The blonde then went back into his sulking mood and worked on his paper. Kiba rolled his eyes at the blonde idiot but felt a little pity for him, Sasuke was one tough cookie.

"Look dude, I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad!" he tried to reassure.

Naruto looked up at him and smiled faintly, "I sure do hope so… Otherwise I'll go insane." He only hoped that insanity wasn't an option for the torture that was about to come.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Kakashi-sensai wrote math problems on the board and went to desk to read his Icha-Icha books. The raven rolled his eyes and snorted, these problems were a piece of cake to him, he did them in under 5 minutes. _What a joke. These are so easy and yet from the look of things, these idiots are having problems._ He thought setting his pencil down. Sasuke started to think to himself when a pink haired girl came up to his desk.

"Sasuke-kun?" the pinkette asked.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke answered and raised his eyebrow.

Sakura's school uniform was underly dressed, her skirt was lower than it should be and her shirt was unbuttoned to the point you could see her clevage. She looked like a whore but it attracted the boys in their school, except Sasuke, of course. Sakura leaned over on his desk to try and give him a better view of her breasts and set her paper down, ontop of his. "Can you help me with these _hard_ problems?" she said the word 'hard' in a seductive voice to get Sasuke's attention.

"These are easy, solve them youself. I'm sure someone as smart as you can solve such easy shit." Sasuke answered finally.

"But-"

"Just go sit down. Your annoying."

Sakura hung her head in defeat and went back to her seat, taking her paper with her. Sasuke took this time to think about the after school crap with the most idiotic person he's ever met. _Naruto Uzumaki._ The name gave him a headache, his loud voice gave him a headache and that fucking orange tie he wears wiith his uniform gives Sasuke a headache! He just want to get it over with and ignore the little shit even more that he deserves.

* * *

Both boys met Tsunade in her office right after school, what choice did they have? They were dragged in by their teachers as soon as the bell rang. "Alright! The cleaning supplies are set up for you in the hall. The janitor will close up the school once your done, have fun." Tsunade practically threw them out and left with her assistant.

"We might as well get started..." Naruto grumbled to the raven.

"Agreed." was all he said.

Sasuke picked up a vaccum machine that was used to clean the classroom floors, while Naruto started to sweep along the halls. Sasuke vaccumed while Naruto swept, easy? Not. At. All. Throughout the whole cleaning fest, they threw insults at each other and sometimes even swung at one another. "Shut the fuck up, teme! This is how sweep and the jobs getting done!" Naruto yelled into a classroom.

"Tch, you don't know how to sweep _properly, _usuratonkachi. Maybe if you didn't space out like a fuck tard then you would learn a thing or two." Sasuke said in retort.

"God, is that all you do? Judge Judge Judge? Sometimes you act like you have no fucking heart!" Naruto yelled, his temper was rising to his maximum capacity,

"I may not have a heart but I do have parents." The raven said with a trademark Uchiha smirk.

Naruto's eyes watered as he tackled Sasuke to the wall, they only dared to fall from his azure eyes. "Take that back! Take it back!" he yelled while clutching onot Sasukes shirt. "Why should I? Your filth!" Sasuke spat back. Naruto lost it then, he punched Sasuke right in the mouth and bit into his shoulder, canines digging into the pale skin. Sasuke yanked the blonde hair to get Naruto off but the blonde was clamped firmly onto his shoulder. "Let go you fucking crazy asshole!"

Naruto threw the Uchiha onto the ground and straddled the raven teen so he couldn't move away from Naruto's punches. The blonde punched into his face with a blind rage and Sasuke just took it but soon he kneed Naruto in between the legs. He gave out a grunt and slid off of Sasuke, who got up and spit blood out of his mouth. Sasuke grabbed a handful of blonde hair and raised Naruto's face, they locked eyes but Naruto averted his eye sight downward.

"Just fuck off, Uchiha.." Naruto whispered and pushed the other teen away. He got up and swept away from Sasuke.

"Whatever, Uzumaki." Sasuke grumbled and continued his vacumming.

* * *

They managed to clean the campus and left around 7 PM. Sasuke got into his black sports car and drove home, he called his parents earlier and told them he would be staying after school for a project. While Naruto walked home by himself, to his empty, lonely apartment. The blonde opened his door and closed it behind him, he needed a shower, some ramen and a good rest to shake off the day.

After his shower, Naruto opened a package of instant ramen and heated it up. He sat on his bed and slurped the porky goodness, afterwards, it was bed time. Naruto curled up into his bed and closed his eyes.

_"I may not have a heart but I do have parents..."_

Naruto's eyes opened again as the sentence raced threw his mind, tears fell down his scarred cheeks and stained his pillow. Slowly, Naruto cried himself to sleep, wishing he had parents to comfort him threw his hard times at school.

* * *

Sasuke drove into the driveway of his parents esate mansion and locked his car up. He snuck inside quickly to avoid any questions asked, safely making it to his room, Sasuke stripped into his boxers and flopped into his king sized bed. The bed was to big for just one person but Sasuke never really paid any attention to it.

"Tough day at school, _Otouto_?" a deep but silky voice asked from his doorway.

Sasuke looked over at his meddlesome older brother, Itachi. They looked somewhat alike but Itachi had his hair in a low pony tail and stress lines creasing his pale face. He was wearing a suit, which meant he was at work a little while ago. "Not really, just a project." Sasuke said smoothly.

"I saw you leave the school with a blonde kid. Hm?" Itachi cocked an eyebrow and a smirk soon followed.

"Naruto? Pfft like I would waste my time on that retard." Sasuke almost laughed. Almost.

"Why? He's a hot piece of ass."

Sasuke tensed at those words, Naruto? Hot? That word only crossed Sasuke's mind once but after he head the loud voice, he instantly was not interested. But hearing it from his brother made him...Jealous, Mad, Possesive. The younger Uchiha gulped and licked his lips before answering to his brothers stupid comment.

"You should hear him in class. But whatever, just leave aniki. I'm tired." Sasuke threw the sheets over his head and turned off his nightstand lamp. Itachi closed the door and smirked to himself, he knew by his brothers reaction, that _Naruto_ interested Sasuke. Even though he didn't know it yet.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke. Whatever you say." The raven man said and went into his room across the hall.

**Please Review! Hope you liked it folks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3 for you guys! **

"_Oh god Sasuke! More…!" a blonde moaned into Sasuke's chest as he rubs himself against the tan body._

"_Shut up and grind faster, idiot." the raven whispered and flopped the blonde on his lap._

_The blonde whimpered and rubbed against Sasuke more and more, his breath becoming heavy and raspy. Sasuke grunted when their clothed members touched briefly and the raven hungered for more friction so he held the blonde in place to grind the hard organs together. "Faster, Sasuke, faster!" the blonde begged, almost at his limit_

"_Nar-" Beep Beep Beep_

Sasuke jolted up and looked around. _Was I..? Naruto?_ He thought. The raven looked down at his boxers and groaned when he saw the large bulge bobbing from the silk. Sasuke stopped his alarm and quickly headed to the shower to make his _problem_ go away. He stepped out of the shower and dried off his pale, smooth skin. He admire his body in the mirror while he tried to get his hair in the shape he wanted. Failed, again. His hair was always like this and by the looks of it, would always stay this way.

"Sasuke! Breakfast!" his mother called from down stairs.

The Uchiha took out his school uniform and dark blue tie, he put it on quickly and straighten his tie before heading downstairs. "Thank you, mother." he said softly took a bite of toast.

"So, sweetie? Why were you home so late again?" Mikoto asked her son. The grief that crossed over his face made her a little curious.

"School project, mom. Nothing serious." Sasuke lied smoothly and set his plate in the sink. "I'm going now."

Mikoto Uchiha watched her son drive off to his school. She always knew certain things her husband didn't, especially when it comes to her boys. _Don't worry, Sasuke, I won't tell your father about the trouble you get in._ She thought with a smile. Mikoto still had no idea what was actuall going on after class.

"Have a good day at school sweetie!"

* * *

Naruto walked to school as slow as possible, he looked like shit. His hair was in all different directions and his usual blue pools of eyes were slightly red from crying all night. Naruto even felt like shit, his chest hurt and so did his crotch, from the kick the bastard gave him. He didn't know if he could take any more this crap, it was ruining his life in other words. The blonde finally got to school, people didn't glare this time, they just stared at him.

"Naruto? Holy fuck... What happened to you?" Kiba asked as he approached his best friend.

The blonde teen looked at him and plastered his smile on, except there was no shine in his eyes. "Nothing, just no sleep." was his answer

"Dude, I'm not stu-" Kiba stopped talking when he saw Naruto walking away from him. "Hey!"

Naruto walked into the hallway and to his locker. He put some books into his bag for class when he heard a familiar mocking call. "Heeeyyy, kit! Where's our payment?"

Naurto mentally cursed himself and turned to face, Kyuubi and Sabaku, the school bullies. Who seemed to love to fuck with him any time of the day. Kyuubi had long red hair that went to the center of his back, his eyes were a strange yellow color to them. The fow-like teenager wore the usual uniform, only it was unbuttoned to show his red under shirt, the black slacks had holes at his knees. His side kick, Sabaku, had shaggy light brown hair with a blue-ish tint in it. His eyes were a piercing light blue that bore into Naruto's skull. He wore his uniform buttoned up but he must've lossened his tie to show off his under shirt. "Where's are payment, brat?" Kyuubi said again.

"I-I don't have any money today.." Naruto said nervously.

Sabaku snorted and pinned Naurto up against the lockers. "Don't give us that shit again, Uzumaki. How do you pay for that shitty apartment of yours?" he said in a deep, rough voice.

"I left it at home, honest guys!" the blonde protested, trying to wriggle free.

"Well then, brat. We're going to have to give you your punishment." Kyuubi said. Sabaku dragged Naruto towards the back of the school, Kyuubi following after them. Naruto whimpered and prepared for the worst.

* * *

Sasuke parked his car and locked it up, he didn't want to break some teeth. The raven took the route around the back of the school to avoid his _fans_, they would rip off his clothing to just get a piece of him. Sasuke in all honesty, hated girls, they didn't attract him. All he wanted to do was tell them he's gay but his pride prevented him from doing so. He smirked as he came closer to the door and as he reached it, Sasuke heard a groan of pain. The raven looked around the bushes and trees, then he saw _him_ laying on his stomach in the bushes.

"Naruto?" he asked and inched toward him.

"H-help me..." the blonde said before he went completely silent.

Sasuke examined his body, he had several bruises on his face and a huge gash on his forehead. The blood from his face had stained his shirt, now it was a red color instead of white. The Uchiha just marveled at how shitty the kid looked even before the beating, he looked to weak to even defend himself. "Come on, usuratonkachi. I guess I'll take your sorry ass to the nurse."

"Mhmmn...ughhh." he moaned as Sasuke lifted him off the ground.

"Shut up and take the help." Sasuke hissed in his ear. Naruto nodded and looked into the coal black eyes, a weird feeling started weeling his stomach but Naruto only thought of it as a stomach ache. Sasuke nearly dragged the blonde teen to the nurses office, it was 10 minutes after class started but neither of them cared. Both boys finally got to the nurses office, only to find their Principle sitting in a chair, sharing a drink.

Once she saw them, Tsuande scowled at the Uchiha. "What have you done no-"

"This time, it wasn't me. I found him this way in the bushes." Sasuke interrupted.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and helped Sasuke set Naruto down onto the nurses examination table. "Shizune, give Sasuke a pass once he's done here."

Sasuke sat in a chair and watched nurse Shizune take Naruto's ruined shirt off. He marveled at the finely toned skin and muscles then his attention turned to the black swirl on his stomach. _What the fuck is that? A tatto?_ he thought. Shizune, then cleaned his face off and gave Naruto a new shirt. The blonde nodded his thanks and put it on his bruised chest and abs.

"Be more careful, kid. Those injuries aren't as bad as last time Kyuubi beat the hell out of you." Shizune said sweetly to the blonde.

"Just don't tell Baa-chan about who did it. I may not like those guys but still." Naruto said picking up his blood stained back pack.

"Kyuubi and Sabaku beat you up? For what?" Sasuke asked as they went to class together.

The blonde slightly glared at Sasuke but his gaze softened suddenly. "Yeah.. For my lunch money but what lunch money? I don't eat lunch to save enough money for rent." Sasuke did remember always seeing Naurto empty handed at lunch but Kiba always gave his best friend some of his food. "Oh.." the Uchiha mumbled. They got to class and handed the teacher the nurses note, she told them to take their seats and work on a paper. Naruto sat down and winced at the pain coursing threw his back, Kyuubi kicked him a few times while he was down. _I looked so weak in front of that asshole. Now he probably going to tell everyone how retarded I looked. _Naruto worked on the paper in silence but not without glancing at Sasuke some moments.

"_Usuratonkachi_, don't you think I deserve a thank you?" Sasuke asked suddenly

Naruto looked up and snorted,"What for, _teme_? I would've eventually gotten up and dragged myself to the nurses office myself. I didn't need your help, I don't need anyones help..."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his paper again. He was already done with it and sat there for the rest of the period, waiting for _something_ to happen. Finally, the ball rang and each boy went to their next class to survive the days tortures, Naruto's was more difficult than Sasuke's.

* * *

After school the boys got another speech from Tsunade before cleaning once again. They worked on the caferteria first this time since it was the longest to clean the day before. Naruto dipped his mop into the bucket of lemon scented cleaner and started cleaning his side of the large cafeteria. He winced in pain when he bent over to clean the big messes, Sasuke watched him from his side and decided to do something _nice _for once.

"Oi, Naruto. Sit down and let me clean this." Sasuke said to him.

Naruto's mouth almost hit the floor at the offer. "Are you fucking serious? Sasuke Uchiha, being_ nice_?"

"Yes, now sit the fuck down before I change my mind." He rolled his eyes and continued to mop up his side while Naruto sat down and watched him. The way Sasuke was acting lately suprised him, helping him get to the nurses office and then offering to clean for him. _Maybe this is just a one time thing. I mean come on? Sasuke doesn't know how to be nice..._ Naruto thought with a huge smile.

"As payment for me helping you, usuratonkachi. I want to know whats with the swirl on your stomach?" Sasuke asked while he cleaned.

Naruto thought for a moment, whether to answer or not. He shrugged and lifted up his shirt a little to show the swirl. "This? It's a birth mark. My dad always called me his little swirl of sunshine... Heh.." Tears came into his eyes as he pulled down his shirt, they fell slowly when Naruto looked down. His bangs covered his eyes so Sasuke couldn't see his weak side. Sasuke looked up when he heard sniffing and saw Naruto rubbing his eyes, _His parents must be a soft spot... What I said yesterday must've killed him.._ he thought. Sasuke didn't know what to say so he just kept cleaning. Eventually he finished and they moved on to the next task, cleaning took alot longer since Naruto was slower this time. But Sasuke didn't mind it, the longer the better for him.

"Sasuke.. Thank you." Naruto said outside of the school.

"Erm, your welcome. See you tomorrow.." Sasuke said waving a little.

As Sasuke got in his car,Naruto looked up at the sky with a real genuine smile. "Mom, Dad, I think I'm making a new friend." With that he went home.

**Done! Please Review! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Here's chapter 4 everyone!**

Sasuke sat up all night thinking at his desk. His heart was pounding so hard, he thought it would fall out and hop around his desk. The raven replayed the dream he had over and over in his mind, it didn't make sense at first. Soon, around 2:30 in the morning, Sasuke finally realized the worst, he had a _crush_ on _Naruto_.

"Why that idiot…? He's such a fucking retard!" he said to himself in frustration.

Sasuke fumed and huffed about this for the next few minutes then finally admitted it to himself. _Fuckin shit… I can't just go up to him and say. "Hey! I like you! Be mine forever!"_ he thought glumly. Sasuke looked down at the piece of paper, an idea popped into his head. The raven teen started writing a little note for Naruto, he was going to slip it into the blondes locker and sigh it blank. He thought this was a great idea and smirked at his own plot to win Naruto for himself.

"Sasuke? What are you doing up so late?" Itachi asked from his open doorway.

"I'm writing so leave me the fuck alone.." Sasuke snapped back.

Itachi suddenly became very curious and quickly waltzed into the room, he snatched the paper out of Sasuke's hands and read it. The older Uchiha started chuckling when he saw the name it was addressed to, _Naruto. "_Finally interested in someone completely opposite of yourself?" he asked. Sasuke grabbed his note and scowled at his brother, he neatly folded it and tucked it into a light blue envelope.

"Shut up! It's not my fault he's annoying, stupid, a complete and fucking disaster, and how cute he is with his hair and-" Sasuke hit his head on the desk to shut himself up.

Itachi started laughing at his brothers babbling and patted his head gently, "Sasuke, don't think of it as a bad thing. Bring him to a family dinner and maybe you know?"

"But he hates me..."

"Then start making him like you by being _nice to him_." Itachi rubbed Sasuke's back and started to leave. "Good night, Otouto."

"Whatever... Night." Sasuke said putting the note in his bag and crawling into bed.

* * *

"Naruto! You look better today!" Kiba said as he saw his blonde friend walking up to the school.

"I had a good night sleep. Yesterday was an ok day, besides getting beat up by Kyuubi and Sabaku." Naruto said.

Kiba gave him a puzzled look but shrugged it off. A car whizzed by and almost hit the dog boy, Kiba moved out of the way and snarled at the now parked car. "Hey, douche bag! Watch where your going!" he yelled. Sasuke stepped out of his car with a cup of coffee in his hand and keys in the other. "Oh, dog boy, didn't see you there." Naruto rolled his eyes and walked past the two, he smiled when he saw a long haired brunette with lavender eyes.

"Neji-kun! Neji-kun!" Naurto ran towards him and nearly ran over the guy.

"Naruto-kun, calm down. I only missed the first two days." Neji said smiling.

Naruto smiled back and talked non-stop about his summer by the lake and in the forest. Sasuke watched from a distance with jealous eyes, he growled at the long haired brunette then stormed off to Narutos locker. The raven checked to see if anyone was around before he slipped the light blue envelope into the locker. He then went to his locker, which was two away from Naruto's, waiting for _his_ blonde to open the note. Soon Naruto bolted down the hall to his locker, he smiled at Sasuke when he noticed him.

"Morning, Sasuke!" he said cheerfully.

"Morning..." Sasuke mumbled and pretended to look threw his locker.

"Whats this?" Naruto said out loud and pulled the note out of his locker. Naruto looked around and saw no one but Sasuke standing there. _She must've left it here... Maybe a hate note, again._ he thought and unfolded the little piece of paper. Naruto saw the beautiful hand writing and smiled a little.

_Dear Naruto,_

_How do I say this without sounding stupid? I like you, it does sound cheesy but give me a break. I still can't tell you who I am but I can tell you this, everyone may think your an idiot but I don't. I noticed in class the way you work and your actually smart! _

_Please don't look around for me, you won't be able to tell who I am. But keep this in mind, I like you for you and one day we can be together._

Naruto looked at the letter and hugged it, no one has ever liked him like that. His face lit up and he stuffed the note in his bag quickly so Sasuke couldn't see. What the blonde didn't know was Sasuke was watching his every move. Someone bumped into Sasuke's shoulder and the raven looked over to see Kyuubi and Sabaku make their way to Naruto.

"Come on, Uzumaki. We know you have money, just bring it so we don't beat the shit outta you." The fox said softly to Naruto.

"B-But I need to save up for my apartment.." the blonde teen said, cringing against the lockers.

"Alright then we'll just beat the shit outta you until you bring the money." Sabaku said and pushed Naruto against his locker.

Sasuke was going to step in when a certain lavender eyed brunette drop kicked Sabaku down. "Leave my friend alone." Neji said calmly. Naruto quickly hid behind him as Kyuubi picked up Sabaku, the fox glared but didn't say anything. The bullies ran off and Neji turned to Naruto, who nodded his thanks and shyly went to class. Sasuke grumbled on his way to class and sat in front of Naruto. Said blonde was reading over the note, smiling and twirling his pencil between his fingers.

"_Usuratonkachi! _Why do you look like a love sick school girl?" Sasuke asked, turning to face a scowling Naruto.

"Because _teme, _a girl actually likes me! No one has ever liked me like that!" the blonde said excitedly.

_But I like you like that... _Sasuke thought sadly. "Erm, Naruto? After we're done cleaning today- mm!" Sasuke was cut off when Sakura tackled him to the ground, her breasts covering his mouth.

"Sasuke-kunnnnnn! Go on a date with mee!" she squealed.

Sasuke pushed her off and tried to catch his breath, he then glared at her. "No for the last fucking time! I don't like you, your annoying and you act like a whore!" Sakura got tears in her eyes and darted out of the room, Naruto felt bad for her and he turned his attention to Sasuke's face. His cheeks were red from yelling and his eyes flared with anger.

"Sasuke? You ok?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah. But as I was saying wanna go out and get some lunch? I have a car we could..." Sasuke blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure. I'm hungry so I'll happily go." Naruto said with a big smile.

_Keep it together, Uchiha. It's just lunch._ Sasuke thought as he sat down. Naruto didn't concentrate on any of his classes before lunch, all he thought about was how nice Sasuke was being lately. _Maybe Baa-chan was right. We could be friends? Right?_ Naruto thought during one of his classes. This class was before lunch and Naruto waited impatiently for the bell to ring and get to Sasuke's car. The blonde slumped in his chair and doodle on a piece of paper he found under the desk. The teacher was babbling on about Shakespear and his many stories of literature.

"Hey, psst. Hey! Blondie!" someone whispered from behind Naruto.

He looked back and saw Ino looking at him with her krystal blue eyes. "Hey Ino, whats up?"

"Move your fucking head, I can't see. Why are you even in this class? Your dumber than rocks." she said harshly.

Naruto frowned and put his head on the desk, it's not like he wasn't used to it but it still hurt. The teasing and the way people thought he was plain stupid, Sasuke didn't think he was stupid, did he? _Wait hold on a second? Why do I care what Sasuke thinks?_ Naruto thought with a puzzled look creasing his face. He sighed and looked at his blank work sheet, he started scribbling down answers. The bell rang and Naurto handed it in to his gawking teacher.

The blonde hurried to Sasuke's car and waited for the raven to get out of class. Sasuke was having difficulty getting to his car, a crying Sakura was hanging onto his shoulder. He carried her along with him until he got to the parking lot. "Please Sasuke! Have lunch with me!" she cried. Sasuke groaned and pushed her off of his arm, "Please leave me alone! Goddamn, I tell you everyday I'm not interested!" Sasuke called, pacing towards his car. He moved faster when he saw Naruto leaning on the hood, giving him and Sakura a look. The pinkette ran to catch up with him and caught his arm just as he stopped in front of Naruto.

"Where are you going with _him,_ Sasuke-kun?" She asked stupidly.

"We're going out to have lunch and no you can't go with us."

"Why _him_? He's a stupid, obnoxious, orphan kid!"

Naruto looked down and clutched his arm, to keep from crying at her comment. Sasuke growled at her and yanked the pinkette's hand from his arm. "Shut up! Naruto is my friend and I will not have you talk to him that way! Ever!" Sasuke yelled and got into the drivers seat of the sports car. Naruto shyly got into the passengers seat and buckled in, Sasuke did the same and drove off.

"So we're friends now..?" the blonde teen asked, a blush still on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess we are." the Uchiha answered, a pink tint in his pale skin

**Oh wow, Sasuke and Naruto are friends? o -o Lets see what happens in the next chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

"Fuck Sasuke! Look at all the choices!" Naruto yelled in the little shop Sasuke had drove them to.

"Naruto, just pick and shut it!" Sasuke said.

The Uchiha was getting a bit annoyed from Naruto's constant yelling and _giggling_. Sasuke didn't know men could giggle but Naruto pulled it off just fine. Also the way the blondes body swayed when he walked, almost feminine like. It interested Sasuke to watch him move and listen to him babble on about the school.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" the blonde said and snapped into Sasukes face.

"Huh? What?" Sasuke said.

"I've been saying your name a _hundred_ times! Our food is ready." Naruto giggled like a shy school girl.

Sasuke got up and picked up their order, as soon as he set it on their table, Naruto dug into his food like a hungry animal. The raven ate his food _much_ slower and looked at his friend in wonder. "Slow down, usuratonkachi. You'll choke." he said. Naruto looked up from his food and gave Sasuke a huge smile, "Oh shut up! I don't eat as much as I used to!"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrow raising.

"Well umm… You see, I have to save up money for rent so I just buy food when I get the extra money from my job…" Naruto said shyly.

"What's your job?" the raven asked. The blush that crossed his cheeks didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha. Naruto shuffled his feet nervously, could he tell Sasuke he was a _maid_ for a middle class family? He didn't want to lose Sasuke as a friend but he couldn't lie, the damn kid had a lie detector!

"I'm a umm… _maid_.." he whispered and hid his bright red face.

"A what?" Sasuke didn't hear him right or did he? A _maid_?

"A fucking maid!" Naruto whispered harshly and buried his face into his arms.

Sasuke smirked at the thought of Naruto in a frilly maid costume, bending over a bed, calling his name… _Fuck fuck fuck! Not here!_ the raven thought as he got semi-hard. He crossed his legs to try and cover it up but apparently, Naruto caught his sudden shift. The blonde looked up from his arms and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "Are you disgusted now…?" Naruto bit his lip to keep from whimpering and crying. "Why would I be? I think it's _hot_." Sasuke said with a smirk. The blonde teen was shocked at the last word and Sasuke acted like he didn't say anything!

"W-What? Did you s-say?" he asked, stuttering in surprise.

"I said that's _hot_? Meaning it sounds hard to do?" Sasuke covered up and lied to save his skin.

"Oh.."

"We should get going. Lunch is almost over." Sasuke stood up and threw away his trash, Naruto did the same. They got into his car and drove back to the school. When Naruto stepped out of the car, he got several weird looks from Sasuke's _fan girls. _They squealed when the Uchiha came out of the car, some ran up to him and tried to strike up a conversation, of course he pushed past them and walked beside Naruto. "Sasuke! What the hell?" they called.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my lunch with Naruto." he said back at them.

They gasped and bore holes into the blondes head with glares. Some of them passed the boys and scowled at the Naruto, he looked back and smiled innocently. "Ignore those bitches." his friend whispered as they went to class. Naruto shrugged and waved to Sasuke as they parted down the hall.

* * *

Naruto tapped his finger on the desk he was sitting at, he was in math class and it was boring him to tears. He thought about what Sasuke said ar lunch. _Did he really mean the hot thing? That made my heart beat so fast!_ He smiled a little at the fact that the raven wanted to spend time with him instead of those girls, they hated even more now and it was going to be a hassle to ignore them all. But Sasuke was now his friend and he liked that, no more fighting and no more cleaning the fucking school! Wait until he tell's Baa-chan!

"Naruto Uzumaki! Answer the question!" the teacher yelled.

"Umm... I don't know.." Naruto said quietly and the class started laughing.

"Wow! What an idiot!"

"No wonder why he's failing this class! Hahaha!"

"He's probably gay for Sasuke anyways! Day dreaming about him are we Naruto?" a familiar voice asked him. Naruto turned around and saw Sakura eyeing him with her green eyes. "N-No! We just had lunch together as friends." he protested. Sakura smirked and flipped her pink hair in disgust. The blonde could feel the class quieting down as the teacher handed out work sheets.

"Yeah as _friends_, listen dead last. Sasuke likes _girls_ not _boys_ so your shit out of luck!" she said and flipped her hair again.

"No you _listen, whore_, Sasuke is my friend and he may like girls but he definately doesn't like you! Plus I'm not gay you fucking idiot." Naruto snapped back and worked on the paper that was set on his desk earlier. He grumbled on his way out after the bell rang, turning in his paper. He felt infuriated by her idiotic statements. He was tired of getting picked on and it certainly suprised him and Sakura that he stood up for himself.

He ran into Sasuke on his way to Tsunades office so they walked together, laughing as Naruto told the raven about math class. Tsunade saw this from her office and gladly told the boys it was their last day cleaning the campus. Naruto cheered while Sasuke just shrugged, both were happy though, cleaning was a pain in the ass!

They worked together this time and palled around like old friends, occasionally Sasuke would put Naruto into a headlock and wrestle him to the ground. Naruto always got him back with a broom to the ass, in which Sasuke would chase after him with a fist in the air. Both boys had a blast cleaning the cafeteria, it started off when the blonde took off his shoes and slid around in his orange socks. Sasuke wantec to join so he did the same, they slid around each other and fell to ground serveral times, laughing and joking. It was finally time to leave after they finished, the janitor locked up for them.

"Naruto, my family has this dinner thing every month. My parents and older brother want to meet some of my friends but I don't really have any. I was wondering if you'd like to... go with me?" Sasuke was half smiling as he said it. Naruto smiled brightly at his friend and patted his shoulder.

"Sure! Is there anything I need to wear specifically?" the blonde asked.

"Well, do you own a suit?"

"Ummmm... No.."

"I'll let you borrow one of my old ones. Bring a tie though, I'm guessing it's going to be orange?"

"You bet, _teme! _Orange is the best! What time and day?"

"I'll pick you up around 7PM next thursday."

"Alright! Bye Sasuke. See you monday!" Naruto trotted off to his apartment with a smile plastered on his face.

Sasuke shook his head and pulled out his car keys. He didn't have anything to do for the weekend, maybe he could visit Naruto? Sasuke shrugged off the idea and drove home. He knew that Naruto liked being his friend but the kid needed his own space and Sasuke could respect that. All Sasuke needed to do was supress his feelings until he felt it was the right moment to tell the blonde that a Uchiha was slowly falling in love with him.

**Sasuke in love? Holy crap! Find out what happens in the next chapter! ^ w ^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm at my mothers house so I won't be updating as often!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters  
**

Sasuke cursed himself for letting his brother drive him to school since his car was in the shop for a yearly oil change. Itachi was being extremely nice to him lately and it was pissing him off, the older raven was only _nice_ to him on rare occasions. The Uchiha boys were almost to Sasuke's school and he dreaded for Naruto to see his older brother, afraid that the blonde might choose him. The car stopped and Sasuke got out quickly.

"Thank you now bye!" the raven said and slammed the door.

Itachi got out of the car and looked at all the gawking young girls. "I want to meet this _Naruto_."

Sasuke groaned as said blonde ran up to him and shined his pearly whites at the boys. "Hey! Who's that, Sasuke?" he pointed to Itachi, who was leaning on his car hood. Sasuke scowled at his brother and gripped the blondes shoulder, "Listen, my brother has this habit of stealing what is _mine_. Friends and stuff, so be careful." the raven teen whispered.

"But, he seems harmless.." Naruto said gently.

"He_ seems_ harmless but he's a predator! Stay by me, he wants to meet you."

Itachi got up from his cars hood and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's behavior. _Otouto must really like this kid. Heh… Time to test this boys will power._ He thought smirking. Sasuke dragged a confused blonde to his brother and nudged him to introduce himself.

"Erm I'm Naruto Uzumaki, sir. It's nice to meet the teme's older brother!" Naruto smiled and held out his hand.

"_Naruto_? Well it certainly is a pleasure. I'm Itachi Uchiha." he kissed the hand and watched as Sasuke growled and Naruto blushed.

"Well…I…" Naruto stuttered and threw his hand into his pocket.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him off towards the entrance of the school. Itachi smirked and got into his car, this was going to be a interesting dinner. His father wasn't going to like Naruto if Sasuke acted weird around the cute little blonde boy, judging by the way he acted, father was definately going to notice. Itachi smirked again as he started his '_baby', _it purred like a cat as it came to life. The girls watching him gasped as he winked at them and sped off.

* * *

Naruto looked at his raven haired friend and scratched the back of his head. "Sasuke? What's with you?" he asked.

The raven turned around in his chair and his angry eyes softened. "Um... nothing.." He smiled a little and returned to his work. Sasuke hated lying to his crush but he didn't want to tell him he was jealous of his own brother. The blonde shrugged and continued to look out the window, he kept thinking about how Itachi kissed his hand. _What was that about? My heart started to beat so fast..._ he thought. Naruto never considered himself gay before but now the thought was dawning on him. What if he was gay? Those things would have to wait since his thought went to Sasuke. The blonde had the strangest dream about them last night... Sasuke was kissing and touching him and Naruto liked it.

_Maybe I am gay... Sasuke is so handsome... What the fuck? Sasuke's my friend and he's a teme!_ Naruto thought with his azure eyes widened and a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Hey, Idiot... Idiot!" someone said from behind him.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to see Ino glaring at him, her hair pulled up into a long ponytail.

"Sakura told me your hitting on Sasuke-kun." she said.

"Me and Sasuke are just _friends_, for fuck's sake... Tell that bitch to shut up." he grumbled and turned his back on her. He was so sick and tired of several girls coming up to him and telling him to stop _hitting_ on Sasuke. What the hell was that? They were friends for gods sake! Naruto sighed and put his head on the desk.

"Mmm... Fuckin bitches..." the blonde mumbled to himself.

"Who's a bitch, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh... Um well Sakura is spreading rumors about me hitting on you and stuff, it's no big deal." Naruto said nervously, ruffling his hair.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned away from him the blonde. He started to think about what to do about the situation and couldn't think of anything. The pinkette was one piece of work and she couldn't get it threw her head that the Uchiha doesn't like women! Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples so he wouldn't get a headache from thinking about the stupid pink haired girl. _Ugh fucking fuck... Why does she bother me? Why?_ the raven thought with disgust.

"Psst Sasuke... Sasuke!" Naruto whispered to his best friend.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Can you help me study for the exams?"

Sasuke sighed and turned to the idiot, raising his eyebrow.

"Pllleeeeaaasseeeee Sasu-san! Pleeeaassee."

"Ugh fine. I'll bring you over to my house so we can study and so you can meet my parents in advance."

Naruto smiled and thanked Sasuke with a pat on the shoulder. Sasuke rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to jump over and kiss the hell out of those beautiful lips. He made it so tempting not to, the way his smile curls was just plain sexy. Those lips made Sasuke drool but he swallowed it and turned away from the blonde, he was blushing madly at the thought of ravishing those lips. Sasuke groaned when the bell rang and he got up slowly to get to class and face Sakura

* * *

Sasuke grinded his teeth when Sakura kept talking and talking about her hair. He tried to smile at her but it was a failed attempt since he couldn't smile at her. She smiled at him and tried to touch him but Sasuke moved away from the touch, he only wanted Naruto to touch him. The pinkette frowned but then started on another subject, Naruto.

"Honestly, how can you stand him? He's so annoying and stupid, oh and that stupid smile! Ugh!" she whined.

Sasuke bit his tongue to keep from exploding on her, he just wanted to tell her they were just friends.

"The messy hair is just so stupid! How can it be so blonde! Plus I don't think you guys should be friends! Complete opposites!"That was the last straw, Sasuke snapped. He grabbed her roughly and pushed her away, if looks could kill then she would be dead. Sakura looked at him and whimpered at the look he was giving her. She couldn't believe his reaction, Naruto was a soft subject with him.

Sasuke grabbed his bag and left the class. Sakura was so lucky she was a girl or else the raven would've hit the bitch. His anger needed to be channled somewhere! So Sasuke went behind the gym and sat there, by himself and fiddled with his notebook. The raven sighed and started to write Naruto another note, this time it would be short but sweet. Thats how Sasuke was when it came to the blonde, he adored him.

The Uchiha smiled when he reread the note, over and over. He was sure Naruto would like it just like the first one, the teen really did look like a love struck school girl after he read it. It made Sasukes heart swell up with happiness, words could not describe. Sasuke put the note into his bag and started to but stopped when he heard panting and pleading.

"No Neji-kun! Please, stop!" a familiar voice begged.

"Shut up, Naruto..." the other voice said, lust oozed from his voice.

Sasuke growled when he heard _his_ blondes name spoken, how dare that bastard harm Naruto! Sasuke ran towards the voices and stopped behind the bushes to watch the brunette pin Naruto against the wall, the blonde was only in his boxers, his other clothes were discarded off to the side. "Please! No... Please please.." tears fell down Narutos scarred cheeks as he begged for it to stop. "I said shut up!"

_Smack_

Sasukes eyes widened as Neji slapped Naruto across the face. The Uchiha bolted out of the bushes and kicked the brunette in the ribs, sending him flying into the bushes. "S..Sasuke?" the blonde asked weakly. Sasuke nodded and handed him his clothes. "Get dressed and come with me, Nar-" Sasuke didn't finish his sentence because Neji had hit him in the jaw. The Uchiha tumbled backward but recovered quickly, he growled as the Hyuuga pulled onto the blonde locks and yanked Naruto away. "Sasuke! H-Help!"

Sasuke jumped at the brunette and tackled him away from Naruto. "Get dressed, now!" he yelled while he pounded into the older boys face. Naruto got dressed quickly and cringed at Sasukes angry, blood covered face. "Naruto...I.." he began and got up from the on top of the brunnette. The blonde hugged him and cried into his chest, he was scared but grateful that Sasuke saved him from getting raped. He cried hard into his chest and whimpered when Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blondes shoulders.

"Don't cry, Naruto... I'll protect you from anything." Sasuke said and nuzzled the boy blonde locks.

Narutos heart almost stopped and he fainted into Sasukes chest from shock. Sasuke held him and hoisted him up bridal style, he chuckled and headed to the nurses office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**I don't have much to say so here you go.  
**

Sasuke sat down in a little plastic chair, listening to the nurse ramble on about how to not shock Naruto while he's under the raven teens care. Nurse Shizune gave Sasuke several medical supplies and medicines for the blonde boy. Sasuke nodded and threw Naruto over his shoulder, gently of course. "Thanks..." he mumbled and left the nurses office. He went to his car and gently put the idiot in the passenger seat he then drove off to his families estate.

Sasuke chewed his lip as he made his way into the house with the blonde in his arms. The raven knew his mother was out shopping and his father was busy at the office but Itachi was a different story. Sasuke was halfway to his room when a hand rested on his free shoulder. "What the hell, Sasuke," his brother whispered in his ear," father is in his study! Don't let him catch you with Naruto in the house!" Sasuke just nodded and hurried to his room. He tucked the blonde in and caressed a scarred cheek gently, Naruto smiled in his sleep and moved his cheek against the warmth.

"Ooh Sasu-kun...m-more.." Naruto moaned. The blonde turned in his sleep and moaned more, making Sasuke stare at him. He couldn't believe this, Naruto was in his bed moaning and calling his name, his fantasy was coming true! Sasuke was getting rapidly excited and his jeans got even tighter than they already were. _Keep it together Uchiha! Fuck fuck fuck!_ he thought, running a hand threw his spiky hair.

"Shhh Naruto... Shhh!" the raven whispered in Naruto's ear.

The blonde settled down and cuddled into the sheets, a content smile on his face. Sasuke sat back into the chair he was sitting on and palmed at his new erection. _This is going to be a looonnggg night. Oh and when he wakes up! Fuck.._ The raven thought with distress. His night was only beginning.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. _Where am I?_ he thought. The blonde looked around the dark room and saw the Uchiha crest on the wall across from him. Immediately, Naruto check his body for any marks, he didn't have any but he was still freaking out. He scrambled out the bed but the sheets wrapped around his legs and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Shit!" he breathed and squirmed on the floor.

Light peeked on Naruto's tan face as the door opened, Sasuke looked down at the blonde and chuckled. Naruto blushed and glared at the raven then pouted. "Help me! My legs are tied!" he whined. The raven rolled his eyes and unwrapped the sheets, freeing the other teen. Naruto jumped up and noticed he wasn't even in his own clothes, he was in white pants and a white T-shirt. "Sasuke, what the hell is going on?"

"You fainted so nurse Shizune made me bring you to my house. I changed you out of your clothes, which are now being washed."

"Oh.. Thank you.." Naruto smiled a little with a blush on his face.

"My parents want to meet you since your coming to dinner, be warned, my father's an asshole. Don't take it personally and don't show fear."

The blonde nodded and followed Sasuke into the family room. Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Sasuke's father, the man looked so frightening! He had a scowl on his face and he was now scowling at Naruto. He felt a little uneasy but it soon withered when he saw Sasuke's mother, smiling warmly at him. Something about her made Naruto smile back but he was still nervous. "I-It's so nice to f-finally meet you all." the blonde stuttered shyly.

"You too, sweetie. It's nice to kno-" Mikoto started but was interrupted by her husband.

"This is him, Sasuke? Your _friend_?"

"Yes, father.."

"Well then, come here young man." his father father motioned for Naruto come closer. Said blonde slowly walked over and stood a few feet away, Fugaku got up and roughly grabbed his chin. The Uchiha examined the younger boy and snorted at the scars on his cheeks. "Whats with these, boy?"

"Father, I don't think he wants to-" Sasuke began.

"Quiet Sasuke. He will answer."

Naruto looked at his friend with fear filling his azure eyes. He didn't want to tell about that painful memory that haunted him but the blonde wanted to be Sasuke's friend so he swallowed nervously and rubbed the scars.

"I got these the night my parents died... I was trying to get away from the fire like my dad told me to do and I cut my cheeks trying to get threw a hole in a fence."Tears dared to fall down his cheeks as Fugaku went to sit back down. Mikoto went over to the mourning boy and hugged him tightly. "Oh you poor dear! That's awful!" she said gently and lead him to the couch. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed at his fathers behavior, _What the fuck? Stupid dick.._ the raven thought. Naruto looked at Sasuke again from the couch and smiled warmly at him, his eyes shined as he talked to Mikoto about the fire that ended his parents life.

"Oh my! Your parents sound wonderful!"

"Yeah, they were.."

"They sound like idiots." Sasuke's father said bluntly.

Naruto looked over at Fugaku then sighed sadly. He didn't like the man and wanted to say a thing or two but he held his comments to himself. The blonde rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes slowly. Sasuke watched helplessly from the sidelines as _his_ blonde got upset and tried to hide it behind a smile. "Minato wasn't the smartest man in town. He had some nerve though but it got him killed." Fugaku continued, looking for Naruto's reaction.

"Come on, Naruto. We can study for exams in my room." Sasuke said to save his friend. Naruto got up and thanked Mikoto for her kindness. He was walking out of the room but then he stopped when he heard a chuckle, "Your father must of done something stupid to get his house aflame." Naruto looked back, a scowl on his face. "Shut the hell up! My father was a good man and I'd be damned to hell if I just let you insult him!" Fugaku stood up and made his way towards his sons friend but Sasuke blocked his path. "Move." his father breathed. "No, I agree with him." with that Sasuke grabbed the blonde and they went into his room. Naruto kicked a pillow across the room and threw the blankets, he cursed and threatened the ignorant Uchiha. "Stupid mother fucking asshole! How dare he say that about dad!" he cursed. Sasuke leaned against the wall and smirked as he watched Naruto have a temper tantrum.

"Ok ok, Naruto! It's over now so just let it go. My father's an ass."

"I'm sorry but if someone insulted your mother, wouldn't you be pissed?"

"Don't fucking yell at me!"

"Ugh!"

Naruto sat in the far corner and hugged his knee's, tears running down his cheeks. He cried silently into the white bottoms that were given to him. Sasuke cautiously went over to him and wrapped an arm around his friend. "Don't let him get to you... Please don't cry.." Naruto looked up in alarm at the ravens soft tone. He never heard Sasuke _care_ so much, it was only tears. But Naruto wiped his eyes and leaned into the Uchiha's touch.

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat and exhaled several times. He was only trying to comfort Naruto but this was something else, the blonde was nuzzling into his shoulder. The raven tangled his shaking fingers into the blonde locks and slowly petted him, he swore he heard the teen purr. "Mmm Sasuke.." Naruto mumbled into the shirt. The blonde's heart almost exploded when he heard himself say that. He quickly looked up into the coal eyes, they looked back. "I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to say that!" a blush crept onto his cheeks when he started to stutter.

Sasuke cupped the scarred, tanned cheeks into his pale hands and leaned forward, letting their lips brush against each other. The raven pulled the blonde into the kiss and felt the heat in his own cheeks. Naruto closed his eyes and moved into the kiss, he was melting into Sasuke's touch and wanted more of the raven. He wrapped his arms around the other boys neck and parted his lips for Sasuke to slide his tongue into the wet caverns. Sasuke complied and snaked his tongue into the hot caverns of Naruto, he explored and coaxed the organs to fight for dominance. The raven won. Naruto was the one to break the kiss, he had run out of oxygen. The blonde was panting and so was Sasuke. Naruto blushed again when Sasuke ran his fingers over his cheeks again. "S-Sasuke? W-what was that?" he asked, timidly. The raven only smirked and kissed him again.

"Stop acting stupid, Naruto... Isn't it obvious," Sasuke leaned down and licked Naruto's earlobe," I'm attracted to you."

"I-I noticed and I like you too but... what about your parents and school?"

"Fuck them, I don't give two shits about their opinion." he smirked and ruffled his hair, making it messier.

Naruto smiled into Sasuke's chest and pulled his new lover closer to him. The raven smiled also and held _his_ blonde happily."Don't stress, Naruto. I never liked girls, there annoying." Naruto nodded then chuckled softly, "All the girls hate me so I guess I like guys now?" Sasuke pulled the blonde closer and almost suffocated him. "No, you only like me. Got it?" Naruto looked up at him and nodded very slowly. "I only like you, Sasuke." he smiled and Sasuke kissed his forehead.

"Good, your mine always."

**I'll be updating a little less often but i'll still update as often as I can**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

Naruto was nervous beyond compare. Sasuke and the blonde were now lovers, which surprised the blonde! Sasuke is adored by _all_ the girls in the school and he picks the _dead last_ to love on. Naruto was pacing outside of the Uchiha Mansion, waiting for the raven to come down and take them to school. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned he saw pale fingers then a pale arm which was connected to his smirking boyfriend. "Jeez, Naruto, jumping like a girl are we?" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, he then got in the car and pouted more.

"Shut up and drive." he pouted when Sasuke got in the car.

"Aww is the baby in need of a bottle?"

"I said shut up and _drive_!" Naruto stomped his foot in frustration.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, I'm driving." The raven started the car and backed out of his driveway.

Naruto stared out the window most of the car ride and then looked at Sasuke when then stopped at a red light. "So what's going to happen when we get to school?" the blonde asked suddenly. Sasuke sighed and drummed his fingers on his steering wheel, "We can't come out yet, not so soon but in time we can." Naruto smiled as his lover leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips, the blonde licked them in satisfaction. "Gotcha." he simply said.

They arrived at the school shortly after and got out of the sports car. Sasuke stretched and yawned, resisting the urge to shove his tongue down _his_ blondes throat. That will wait until later, at lunch. The raven chuckled as several girls stared at him lovingly and starstruck. _If only they knew I was gay and dating a complete idiot._ he thought with another smirk. The smirk disappeared when he saw Neji approaching Naruto, immediately, Sasuke was behind the blonde with his arms crossed.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Neji said and waved.

Naruto didn't say anything. He just cringed and hurried past both boys, Sasuke and Neji glared at each other. "Stay away from him, Uchiha. You'll fuck up his heart." the brunette said followed by a growl. Sasuke smirked and slightly chuckled when he heard the little threat. "I'm not the one that tried to molest him. He is so scared that you'll do it again, he can't even be around you!" They glared at each more and Neji clenched his fists, Sasuke soon followed the gesture. "Just stay away from, Naruto!" they said in unision.

"Sasuke! Come on!" Said blonde called from the school doors. Sasuke waved his hand and smirked at Neji.

"See you around bitch." Sasuke said.

"Fuck off, prick." Neji said in reply.

"No thanks, whore."

"Fag."

"Jerk."

"Sasuke! Hurry the fuck up!" the blue eyed blonde squealed again.

Sasuke groaned and gave one last glare towards Neji then jogged towards Naruto. Neji tapped his foot and stormed off away from the school. He wasn't going to stand for this shit and was going to drink it away.

"What were you and Neji talking about?" Naruto asked while pushing books in his bag at his locker. "Hm? Nothing, nothing. Just having a little conversation." Sasuke replied, leaning on the locker next to Naruto's. The blonde rolled his eyes and closed his locker shut, its not like he didn't believe his boyfriend but something in his coal eyes told him differently. A shrugged was all Naruto did and that made Sasuke smirk a little. "Don't give me _that_ face, Naruto. I'm not falling for it." The blonde teens azure eyes burned a hole into Sasuke's heart which made him twitch.

It was interrupted when a familiar rough voice called out, "Hey, brat! Where's our money?"

"I-I don't have it K-Kyuubi..." Naruto stuttered.

"Fucking shit, brat! Do we have to do this everyday?" the fox growled, 2 inches from Naruto's face.

"Get out of his face, fox." Sasuke said. He shoved Kyuubi away and glared, intensely. Naruto smiled a little then scooted two lockers away from them, sensing a fight he didn't want to get into. "Ooh is the Uchiha your pet now? Bring it punk ass _bitch_." Kyuubi growled again, yellow eyes flashing. The flash disappeared when a fist went into the middle of his smug face, the red head stumbled backwards and was caught by his side kick.

"Holy shit!" Sabaku cried.

"Get that fox _filth_ from my sight." The raven growled as he gripped Naruto's arm and stormed towards their class.

* * *

"Get Sasuke Uchiha in my office, _now_!" Tsunade yelled at her assistant. The alcohol was having its toll on her but that didn't keep her from doing her job. She heard about the fight between the school bully and the school's pretty boy and this as something new. Sasuke was standing up for his new blonde friend. _That brat only stands up for himself. I wonder..._ her thoughts were cut short when the spiky haired teen sat in the oh so familiar office chair.

"Well Well Well, what do we have here? Why the _hell_ did you hit him, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, drumming her manicured nails on the desk.

"I can't stand up for my friends?" was his answer.

"You only stand up for yourself, kid. What's going on between you and Naruto?"

"Just friends. Shouldn't a principal be concerned about other things? Such as, her drinking problem?"

"You little... Fine, whatever. 2 weeks detention for both of you brats."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and left the office. He cursed the growing love for Naruto and his Uchiha instincts, they mixed horribly. But he couldn't stand there and watch Naruto get his ass handed to him, _again._ That was _his_ lover, no one would fuck with him. Sasuke slipped into his second period class and worked on his class paper, he was unfortunately teamed with Sakura.

"Where did you go Sasuke-kun?" the pinkette asked, twirling a strand of pink hair on her finger. Sasuke didn't answer her and scribbled down more answers, he could care less about detention but..._Naruto, two weeks... Fucking fox face.._ he thought and sighed. Sakura saw his discomfort and touched his shoulder, trying to _act_ like his friend. "Sasuke-kun?" The raven looked over at her and pried her fingers from his shoulder. "Touch me again and I'll break those little fingers of yours." he snapped in a harsh whisper. The pinkette put her hands in his lap and looked down. Sasuke scared her sometimes but she wouldn't give up on him. Sakura was set on making the raven like her and finally feel those perfect lips on hers. _I know what to do! I'll wait for him after school at his car!_ she thought happily. "Are you going to do any work?" Sasuke asked, not looking up from the paper. Sakura nodded and helped him out with the project.

* * *

"You got 2 weeks of detention? And you talked about her drinking problem?" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke explained what happened in the office.

Sasuke shrugged and flipped threw his science textbook. They were in the last class before school ended and Sasuke had a bad feeling about detention. "Well then I'll wait for you?" the blonde asked. The Uchiha looked at him and shrugged again, "My brother is picking up my car. You can wait if you want and we can hang out at your house." Naruto nodded and reached under the desk, he intertwined their fingers. Sasuke smiled a little and squeezed their hands together, tighter. All day Sasuke had to endure the torture of not kissing Naruto or holding him but soon that wouldn't be a problem.

Naruto as also being tortured but not by the _need_ of getting kisses but by Sasuke's fan girls. Throughout his day, several girls came up to him and threatened to cut off his penis, in those exact words. Of course he didn't care what they said, he could back up his own ass. The blonde hated the thought of hitting girls but they just pissed him off to the point of _wanting_ to hit them constantly. Naruto's worries and fears melted when he felt Sasuke's hand graze his thigh.

"Sasuke..." he breathed.

"Hm?"

"Stop that.."

"Why? I know you like it."

"Mmm.." Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke looked down and smirked at what caused the girl like gesture. A little _problem_ was poking from Naruto's pants and the raven got chills from such a arousing sight. He had to stop looking so he wouldn't pounce on his lover right then and there, that could wait until the blonde was ready. "Sasuke.. it hhhuuurrrttsss." Naruto whined and frowned. Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes then he smirked at the disgusting thought. "Kakashi sensei in a bikini." he whispered into Naruto's ear. The blonde shuddered and felt his erection go down at the disturbing image. "Agghhh images! Gross!" he whined and shook his head.

Sasuke chuckled and leaned back into his chair, Naruto was such a girl sometimes but it was cute. He inwardly groaned when the bell rang and all the students ran out of the classroom and hurried to the buses. The raven got up with his lover and went to the set detention room. "See you in an hour." Sasuke said and went into the room.

_1 hour later_

Naruto tapped his knees, he was sitting on the curb outside of the school. _Sasuke should be out any minute now._ he thought and smiled. "What are you doing here?" someone asked. The blonde turned his head and saw the pink bitch, he rolled his eyes and continued to tap his knees.

"I asked you a question!" she shouted.

Naruto continued to ignore her, he didn't want to deal with yet another one of the _fangirls._ Sakura was the worst at that so it was best to ignore her. "Hm Hm Hmmmm." he hummed happily and drummed on his knees as the pinkette continued to yell at him. "Fucking Naruto! Listen to me!" she yelled and raised her fist to him. "Shut up Sakura." a smooth voice said. Naruto looked up and smiled as Sasuke walked out, he got up and dusted off his pants. "Come on Naruto. Time to_ study_." he purred and walked down the opposite direction. Naruto followed like a puppy and grabbed Sasuke's hand, intertwining the fingers. Sakura watched in horror as they kissed briefly.

"Oh yeah, Sakura! I like cock and ass and this is my cock and ass." Sasuke called to the pinkette with a smirk.

"W-What? Sasuke's _gay_?" she shrieked and ran off in a rage.

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope ya'll like this chapter. It did take awhile to type and I think it ends nicely! To those true yaoi fans, you'll like the next chapter ;3 Sasuke gets down and dirty in Naruto's sheets! -Snow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.  
**

Naruto felt butterflies forming in his stomach as he got closer to his apartment. Sasuke insisted on walking him home and the blonde didn't want his boyfriend to see the crappy home he has. He knew that his lover wouldn't judge but still, it's embarrassing! Plus to make it worse, Sasuke kept talking dirty to him, it was turning him on and with teenager hormones, god knows what would happen. "Sa-Sasuke! S-stop saying those d-dirty ideas!" Sasuke smirked and licked at Naruto's ear shell, making the blonde moan softly. Naruto blushed crimson and covered his face with his free hand.

"Oh Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... such a dobe." Sasuke shook his head and kissed his cheek.

"Shut up, teme. I'm your dobe" the blonde pouted and crossed his arms.

Sasuke smirked again and walked on towards Naruto's apartment. They were getting closer and the raven was extremely nervous, he had a condom in his back pocket and wanted to use it. He wanted to show Naruto how he felt and what better way than to express it with love making? It was strange when he found the condom in his brothers room but still it was just there for the taking. "Here we are! Just ignore the neighbors, they fuck like rabbits." Naruto yelled loud enough for the neighbors to hear. The door opened and a blonde stepped out, he had long blonde hair that pulled into a small ponytail, his bangs covered his right eye. His crystal baby blue eyes shined as he leaned on the door, glaring at Naruto. Sasuke could tell that it was guy because his shirt hugged his chest well.

"Fucking classic, Naruto, un! Sasori is at work you stupid ass! Plus it looks like your about to get some, un." the neighbor said with a smile.

"Shut it, Deidara! We're going to study!" Naruto retorted.

"Oh yeah, _study_, un!"

"Tell Sasori I said Hi. I'll be by later for tea." Naruto smiled playfully and waved as he walked inside.

"Alright, see you later, un!"

Sasuke wore a confused expression as Naruto lead him inside the little apartment. "You guys are friends?" he asked out of the blue. Naruto turned to him and nodded, "Yeah, even thought there older. Sasori and Deidara have been together ever since I moved here, good guys." Sasuke rubbed his eyes and made his way to the little love seat. A two seat couch, it was pretty small but Sasuke didn't mind. The raven watched his boyfriends ass as it hurried around the small kitchen to make tea for his guest. "Is green tea okay?" Naruto asked and handed Sasuke a cup. "Hn" Was all he said.

Naruto smiled to himself and drank the tea in three gulps. He was so nervous and didn't think they were actually going to study. The blonde felt Sasuke intertwine their fingers as they held hands and looked at his boyfriend. "Sasuke? We're not going to study are we?" Naruto asked sweetly. The raven nearly choked on the tea in his throat, the question was unexpected. "W-Well.. If you want.." he swallowed his tea and looked at Naruto's forming blush. "I-I... umm..." the blonde stuttered.

Sasuke kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. He moved his hands down and squeezed the plump ass, Naruto gasped and buried his face deeper into Sasuke's chest. The raven then pulled Naruto into a passionate, heated kiss. It started out small but soon turned into a battle for dominance, the blonde submitted and let Sasuke explore his wet caverns. The blonde teen moaned as his lover explored his mouth with the organ, which excited Sasuke more. Pale hands roamed under the orange shirt and found a perked nipple. He raised an eyebrow and lifted the shirt over the blonde hair and trapped Naruto's arms.

A moan escaped Naruto's lips as his boyfriend sucked and nipped at his nipple. Sasuke bit the pink nub hard and smirked when his blonde cried out. He licked it as an apology and kissed down the tan abdomen, playing with the the waist line of his pants. The raven pulled down the pants with the orange boxers, what a surprise! Sasuke ran a finger down the underside of the cock that made his mouth water. The blonde under him shook as racks of pleasure ran up his spine A smirk played on the ravens lips, he then ran his tongue up and down the hard member. His erection was getting bigger and more excited with each moan that flew from Naruto's mouth.

"S-stop teasing m-me, Sas-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned.

"Hn" Sasuke breathed then took the member in fully. He sucked at first, getting used to the taste and texture. After testing his gag reflex, Sasuke started to bob his head, slowly, oh so slowly. Naruto cried out and his breath became more heavy and raspy. "S-Sasuke! Ngnn...ahhaa hah..." he moaned and arched his back. The raven bobbed his head faster and squeezed Naruto's sack, as Naruto tugged on the black locks, Sasuke moaned onto the member to increase the pleasure. Sweet bliss was coming quickly for the blonde, he could feel it building in him. "I..Im... aah!" Naruto tried to warn but couldn't find the words. He came hard in the back of Sasuke's throat, the raven drank it all without a problem.

Sasuke took the member out of his mouth and licked his lips. The Uchiha kissed his lover so he could taste himself, tongues slipping in and out, it made Naruto moan again. "Sasuke... can we please stop for tonight? I'm not ready..." he said quietly. Sasuke brought his blonde into his arms and kissed the top of his head. He didn't say anything because truthfully he was a little upset, Sasuke wanted to make Naruto feel the love but he wasn't ready and Sasuke respected that. Naruto took his silence as an understanding and snuggled into the pale chest. "I'm glad you came over, Sasuke." he breathed.

The raven smiled and gave Naruto a sweet kiss. "I should head home now. Bye." Sasuke kissed him again and got up. Naruto walked him to the door, fully clothed and waved good bye. "Bye.."

"Someone looks happy, un." Deidara said from his door.

"Yeah, Yeah. Shouldn't you be getting fucked right about now?" Naruto asked with a wicked smile.

"He should be on the bed, naked and waiting.." a man with red hair said, coming up the steps. Deidara hugged him and kissed him passionately.

"I missed you, Danna, un."

"Just get in bed and I might give you a gift." the red head smirked and slapped Dei's ass.

The artist ran inside and giggled the whole way to the room. "Hey, Sasori. Keep it down tonight, for me?" Naruto asked innocently. Sasori rolled his gray eyes and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Sure, kid. Get some sleep, you have school." he said and went inside, closing the door after him. The blonde rolled his eyes and went into his apartment.

* * *

Sasuke walked home with a smile on his face, he had called his brother to leave his window open so he could get in without waking up their parents. The raven yawned and checked his watch to see it was: _9:13 pm_. He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. _Tonight was great... He is so a virgin._ Sasuke smirked and thought of all the noises his boyfriend made, his body and his cock.

The Uchiha snuck onto his families property and crawled through his open window. He chuckled low and stripped down to his boxers, truthfully, he was tired. Sasuke didn't even bother to turn on the light as he went under his sheets. "_Otouto, _what are you doing home so late?" a deep silky voice asked in the shadows of the room. Sasuke jumped up from his sheets and turned on his night stand light. "Itachi, what the _fuck_?" he whispered. The older Uchiha shrugged and took another drag of his cigarette. He blew the smoke towards Sasuke, who coughed and waved the smoke away.

"Why are you home so late?" Itachi asked again.

"I was studying at Naruto's, fucking nosy asshole." Sasuke answered.

"Oh so that's why one of my condom's are missing."

"How did you..?"

"I keep track of my shit. Go in my room again and I'll fucking kick your ass."

Sasuke swallowed and tossed the condom to his brother, "There fucktard. We didn't fuck."

Itachi got up and placed two fingers between Sasuke's eyes, he then added force and poked him. "Don't do something stupid." with that he walked out of the room and gently closed the door. The raven groaned and turned off his light, he was tired and annoyedof his brother but felt he was being protected. _Motherfucker Itachi._ Sasuke thought and closed his eyes.

* * *

The school bell rang and gossip also rang threw the many halls of Konoha high. Several girls were leaning on their lockers, crying and several boys shook their heads in disgust. The rumor shocked almost everyone in the school but some expected it to happen. The most upset about was Sakura Haruno, she was the one who told everyone about it, Sasuke Uchiha was going out with Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto walked down the hall to his locker, whistling a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. He noticed people staring but ignored it, it wasn't anything new. "Naruto! Naruto!" Kiba yelled and hurried over to his best friend. "Yeah, Kiba?" the blonde raised an eyebrow. Kiba looked around and took Naruto over to the side.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you going out with the ice prick?"

"Where the fuck did you hear that?"

"Erm.. Sakura is telling everyone you guys are."

Naruto was nothing but a yellow streak at that point, he ran down the hallway, looking for the pinkette. To his relief, Sasuke was already yelling in her. "Sakura, if you think this is going to make me like you then fuck off! I'm not fucking Naruto!" he yelled and raised his hand to her. Naruto grabbed his arm and shook his head at his boyfriend. "Don't, she isn't worth it." the blonde whispered in his ear. Sasuke stepped away from her and cupped the scarred cheeks in his hands, he kissed his blonde deeply. The raven soon broke the kiss and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Fuck off, Sakura." he said then walked off, into the halls.

Everyone stared at the two as they walked down the hall, hand in hand. Sasuke's _fangirls_ squealed and cried as they saw the Uchiha with the _dead last. "_No! Sasuke-kun can't be gay!" one cried and set the others off into a screaming and crying fest. Naruto rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend as they went into class. They sat down in their seats and prepared for one hell of a day.

**I decided to let Naruto keep his virginity, for now. 3 I hope you enjoyed it. I brought in Deidara and Sasori as Naruto's neighbors for a reason, that reason is: I'm going to make a story about SasoDei after this one, it's their story before moving in next to horny teenagers. So for those SasoDei fans, please wait and watch out! -Snow**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah. You guys know the dealio :3**

With each passing week, Naruto was falling fast for his raven. At school, they would hold hands and makeout behind the gym. Sasuke was warming up to Deidara and Sasori, they had tea every time the Uchiha came over to _visit_ Naruto. The young couple even found out that Itachi is friends with the crazy blonde. What a surprise…. Each day at school they endure all the taunts and insults and eventually Sasuke ends up beating the shit out of them but no ones complaining.

Naruto ran up the steps and into the school. He told his boyfriend that he didn't want a ride. Today was special, it was Deidara's birthday and since the other blonde was his neighbor and friend, it was party planning time! "Hey Naruto." Sasuke said as he walked up to his locker. Naruto smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Can't talk, planning party, bye!" he called and ran down the hall and into class. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and simply shrugged.

"Uuggghhhh! Why is this so hard?" Naruto whined in class.

"It must be because your an idiot?" Sasuke asked him.

"Shut up, teme! I don't see you planning Dei's party!" he whined again and crossed his arms.

Sasuke held up a piece of paper to him and smirked again. "Did it last night. Itachi told me what Deidara likes."

"God damnit..."

Naruto pouted and slumped down in his chair. He murmured curses until the teacher walked into class. "Student's, I'm going to pass out permission slips to go on the school camping trip." she walked around the room, passing out the papers. "Make sure your parents sign it or you can't go." the teacher sat back at her desk and graded papers. Sasuke looked over the slip and dropped it in his backpack. Naruto, on the other hand was staring at the paper, blankly. "Naruto?" the raven asked. The other teen jumped at his voice and looked up into the coal eyes. "Hm?" Sasuke grabbed his paper and wrote a signature and handed it back, "There, I put my dad's name. I can copy his signature." The blonde smiled and leaned down to give Sasuke a kiss.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Refrain yourself in class!" the teacher called out.

"Bitch..." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing ma'am!"

She nodded and continued to grade papers. Sasuke chuckled and looked back at a pouting Naruto. "Don't worry, we still have our gym date." The blonde smiled and reached for Sasuke's spiky duck butt. "How... How do you get your hair to go into that duck butt shape?" he swirled a few spikes in his fingers and got many glares from fangirls.

"I don't know, it just goes up that way." The Uchiha shrugged and tapped his pencil on the desk. "Uh huh..." Naruto answered. He licked his hands and smoothed down the spikes, they stuck for a moment then popped back up into their original shape. "Holy monkey shit! That's fucking awesome!" he exclaimed and buried his fingers in Sasukes hair. The raven rolled his eyes and leaned into the petting, if Sasuke were a cat, he would purr.

"Naruto! Quit being so fucking loud, I'm trying to take a nap..." Shikamaru murmured and slapped the back of the blondes head.

"Ow! Buuuttt Shiikkkaaaaa, Sasuke has magical hair!" Naruto whined. Shikamaru waved his hand and buried his face into his folded arms. "Asshole..." the blonde teen huffed and chewed on his pencil. Sasuke smirked a little and put his arms behind his head, leaning in his chair. He was thinking about what his brother said last night.

_"So how is, Naruto?" Itachi asked._

_"Fine." Sasuke answered and continued writing._

_"Is Deidara doing well?"_

_"How do you know Dei?" Sasuke looked up from his paper and raised an eyebrow at his brother. Itachi had mentioned Deidara a few times but never went into detail on how he met the artist. "We were college friends. Me, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi all shared a dorm room. No big deal." The older Uchiha shrugged and took another drag of his cigarette._

_"I saw a picture in their apartment... Sasori went quiet and Deidara stopped talking. What did you do to piss off Sasori?" Sasuke asked._

_Itachi looked at his brother with a solemn expression. "I don't think that's any of your business." he then got up and left the room. "What an asshole." Sasuke said. But when his face grew dark... It made Sasuke wonder..._

The bell rang and brought Sasuke out of his thoughts. He got up and walked out with Naruto, when they got to the door, Sasuke gave him a kiss and ruffled his hair. Naruto's blush made him smile even more, "I'll meet you behind the gym during lunch. See you then." he gave his blonde another kiss on the cheek and walked off to class. _How can he keep calm? Sasuke, I love you... I really do._ Naruto thought and walked the opposite way to his class.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Sasuke was already leaning against the gym wall, finishing his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He licked his fingers then rested his head against the wall. _Not bad mother, not bad._ he thought. The raven heard hurried footsteps and smirked. Naruto was late, _again _and Sasuke had to punish him for always being late to their little dates.

"Your late, usuratonkachi." the Uchiha said as Naruto rounded the corner.

"Well sorry, teme! The stupid teacher held me back in class for punching Kiba in the arm." Naruto replied.

"Still getting punished."

Naruto smiled with lust filled eyes, "Mmm What is my punishment this time? _Sa-su-ke?_" The blonde pressed himself against his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the small of his back. The raven smirked and latched his fingers into the blonde, soft locks, pulling him closer. "A good spanking would do you good. Such a naughty boy.." Their lips connected and a fiery kiss began, tongues dancing and exploring the hot caverns. Naruto loved it when Sasuke talked dirty to him, it was such a turn on! His voice was always so filled with lust and want but Naruto never gave him the chance to any farther. After all, the blonde was still a virgin.

Sasuke had switched their positions, now Naruto had his back against the gym wall. The raven kissed and sucked at the tan neck, biting hard in between the blondes neck and shoulder. Naruto moaned and laced his fingers with black locks, his body was getting hot and when Sasuke started to grope his ass he almost lost it. "Aah...Sas...Sasuke!" he moaned and gave his boyfriend more access to his neck. Naruto didn't give a shit who saw his hickies, well except maybe Iruka-sensei, the brunette was like his father. The blonde teen moaned and ran his hands up and down Sasuke's sides, trying to help increase the pleasure.

"K-keep it down, N-Naruto... nng... D-Don't want someone to hear." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear and licked the shell of the ear. The blonde whimpered then nibbled on the ravens neck. Sasuke bit his ear and smirked when his lover stopped attacking his neck. "Now, Now Naruto. Behave." he said and looked into the azure eyes. "But Sasuke...mm... your making me feel so good.." Naruto whined and smiled a little. Sasuke kissed him again and started to thrust into the blondes hips, said blonde cried out and thrusted back.

"My My Sasuke-kun... I would expect more from you." a creepy voice said with a slight hiss.

Sasuke looked up from Naruto's lips and narrowed his gaze. "Orochimaru-sama..." Naruto cringed at the worry in his boyfriends voice and straightened up.

"Come with me, Sasuke-kun. To my office." Orochimaru said and turned to walk away.

Sasuke picked up his backpack and briefly kissed Naruto on the lips. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." he whispered and walked off with the creepy vice principal. Naruto frowned and slid down the gym wall. He was going to worry anyway, the way the snake looked at Sasuke made him sick. The blonde opened his lunch bag and ate until the bell rang. He went to class with a knot of worry in his stomach.

X0X0

Naruto gazed out the window and let out a long sigh. It was the last class of the day and Sasuke wasn't in class, sitting next to him. Worry shown in his face as he thought of what Orochimaru might do to Sasuke! _M-Maybe he's just ditching class and is waiting for me at Deidara's party... Yeah that must be it!_ he thought and cheered up a little. Naruto couldn't wait to get to the party now, Sasuke would be there, waiting to kiss and hold him. Time couldn't go any slower and the blonde groaned and cursed at the clock.

_Go faster you fucking piece of shit! Uuuggghhh! Could today get any worse? _he thought and his head hit the desk with a thud. Finally, to Naruto's joy, the bell rang and the blonde practically ran out of class and out onto the sidewalk to his house. He was breathless when he got to his apartment but that didn't stop him. Naruto showered and dressed in the already picked out clothes, Sasuke picked them out earlier that week. The blonde bolted out of his door, gift in hand and locked his door then headed next door.

Naruto knocked on the door and tapped his foot impatiently, finally the door opened and Deidara smiled at him. "Happy Birthday Dei!" the younger blonde smiled and held out his gift. Dei gladly took it and invited Naruto in. "Is Sasuke here?" Naruto asked and looked around the apartment. "Ummm... No? Wasn't he at school with you, un?" the artist asked while he set the gift with the others. All of Naruto's hopes went down with his sinking heart, disappointment flooded threw him. "Just wondering.." Naruto lied and sat down on the couch.

That night the blonde met all of Deidara's college friends. There was Hidan, a jashinist that had a cursing problem. Kazuka, who literally loved money but not as much as his boyfriend, Hidan. Tobi, a hyperactive kid that thought he was a 'good boy' and wore a orange mask with black swirls. Zetsu, who looked like a man eating, drug dealing plant man. Pein and his girlfriend, Konan, they were pretty normal but Pein had an anger problem. Kisame, a fish-like man that was all blue and was pretty buddy buddy with Naruto. The party went pretty well and it was time for Deidara to open his presents.

"Open Tobi's first, Deidara-sempai!" Tobi called.

Deidara shrugged and started to rip open the orange wrapping paper. A puff of smoke went into Deidara's face, following green goo. The artist growled and ran after Tobi yelling, "Get back here you little shit!" Sasori managed to calm down his lover and sit him back down. Deidara opened the rest of the gifts and finally got ot Naruto and Sasuke's gift. "Here's yours Naruto!" Deidara called and shook the neatly wrapped box. "Hm? Oh yeah, open it... Sasuke picked out the gift and I wrapped it." Naruto said glumly. Wrapping paper went flying and the blonde artist squealed, it was a sculpting set.

Dei got up and hugged Naruto, "Thank you, Thank you! Where's Sasuke-san so I can thank him?" Naruto sighed and shrugged, "I don't know where he is..." Deidara frowned and again, thanked his neighbor for the gift and wonderful birthday. The blonde smiled and said good night, he was to depressed to party any longer. Naruto had called Sasuke's cell phone several times but it always went to voicemail. He threw his phone onto his little table near his bed and fell asleep some time later.

* * *

_*~At the Uchiha Mansion during the party~*_

Sasuke threw a rubber ballangrily and caught it when it ricochetted off the wall. He was sent sent home and that goddamm snake bastard called his Father at work. So now he was sent into his room until his Father calmed down, Sasuke even got his phone taken away! He couldn't call Naruto and tell him what happened. A knock rang out on his door and his mother walked in, "Sasuke, come on into the family room..." Sasuke got up and slowly walked into the room. Mikoto took a seat next to her husband and Itachi was sitting on one of the arm chairs to the left. The raven decided to stand.

"Sasuke... Why do you like to disgrace our family name?" Fugaku asked, his head lowered and his voice shook with anger.

"What do you mean, Father?" answered Sasuke.

"You know damn well what I mean! You were caught _kissing _and _humping_ that blonde boy!"

Sasuke cleared his throat to keep from lashing out at his father. "He's my boyfriend and I don't give a _fuck_ what you think." Fugaku looked up at his son, his face red as he stood up. "You are forbidden to see him or your ass is grounded to your room for the rest of your high school years!" he yelled. Mikoto grabbed his arm and sat him down, she felt for Sasuke but didn't want to upset her husband. Sasuke didn't meet his fathers eye and stormed out of the room.

Sasuke punched his wall and sat down in his desk chair, defeated. He may have lost the battle but he will not lose the war! And a war it was.. No one would keep him from Naruto, absolutely no one! The raven started to plot ways to see Naruto without being noticed, his father was so predictable sometimes. Fugaku would have Orochimaru and the teachers watch him in class and at lunch but Sasuke knew a way. _He never said I couldn't talk to Kiba..._ Sasuke thought and smiled in triumph. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in..."

Itachi walked in and closed the door quietly. "You ok, Otouto?" he asked in a brotherly way.

"Just fucking peachy, aniki. I can't believe father! If he was so worried about the Uchiha name then I don't fucking want it!" Sasuke nearly yelled.

"Shhh, don't say that. Here, call Naruto with my cell and tell him what's up." Itachi handed Sasuke his cell phone, who snatched it greedily and dialed his blondes number. It ringed a few times and Sasuke waited with anticipation, he felt so guilty for not going to the party. It kept ringing and Sasuke could imagine Naruto's ringtone going off over and over. It was the secret agent theme song, the blonde thought he was a _ninja. _

_"Hey! This is Naruto Uzumaki speakin! Please leave your message and number and I'll get back to you! Datte Bayo!"_

Sasuke groaned as the voice mail played. "Um Naruto... It's Sasuke, listen my father found out about the gym thing. He had forbidden me to see you and-" he was interuppted when another beep sounded, meaning he was cut off. Sasuke hung up and ran his hand over his face, he dialed another number and waited for this person to pick up. "Hello, un?"

"Deidara! It's Sasuke! Where's Naruto?"

"Ummm, he went to bed, I think. Who's phone are you using, un?"

"My older brother's but that doesn't matter! Please tell Naruto that I want him to meet me in the park before school starts."

"Sure... Just do me a favor. Delete my number when you hang up, un."

"Ok, bye then." Sasuke hung up and quickly deleted the number then handed it back to his brother. "Thank you. I'm going to bed now, night." Itachi grabbed his phone and looked at it sadly, "Sasuke, do you know why Deidara hates me?" The raven shook his head while he stripped down to his boxers. "Mmm Alright, good night." Itachi walked out of the room and gently shut the door behind him. He then went to his room and sat down on the queen sized bed. _I don't understand! What the fuck did I do wrong? _he thought with a frown.

The older raven remembered the night oh so clearly, the night Deidara ran off with Sasori and swore to Itachi that he would never talk to him again. Over the few years Deidara disappeared from his life, Itachi has worked hard and done none the less. He knew where Deidara lived but didn't want to visit him. History does repeat itself.

_Two years ago_

_Itachi sat in his dark dorm room, frowning and swishing around his liquor in its glass. His lover, Deidara, was out with their college friends and Itachi, for some reason wasn't invited. He could be fun but his friends didn't see him that way. But lately, his blonde boyfriend was being sneaky about things and coming back late with Sasori and Tobi. The door opened and in walked those very people._

_"You should've been home an hour ago." Itachi said._

_Deidara looked at him in suprise then averted his gaze to the ground. "We stayed longer than expected, un. Sorry." the artist shrugged and made his way to the bathroom. Itachi grabbed his wrist and pulled his lover into his lap, "Where are you going?" Deidara blushed then looked down at his hands. Sasori fummed and yanked Dei from the Uchiha's lap. "Cleaning up, ass." the red head glared at Itachi and the raven glared back. "Shut up, Sasori and go to your fucking room like a good little puppet boy." Itachi growled. "Stop acting like your the boss of this dorm! And quit treating Dei like your little sex toy!" Deidara blushed and made his way between the two. He hated it when they fought, it got out of hand and they eventually broke furniture. Deidara was in love with Sasori no Danna but he couldn't find it in his heart to break up with Itachi._

_"Please stop fighting, un! I'm sick of this shit!" the bombist yelled._

_"Then stop going out with this asshole and come live with me, Dei!" Sasori yelled back._

_Itachi stared, wide eyed at both of them and threw his glass down angrily, it shattered into pieces. One of the pieces ricochetted off the carpet and dug into Dei's ankle, he cried out in pain and crouched down to look at the cut. Sasori punched Itachi in the face then led Dei out the door. "Tobi! Be a good boy, for once and pack all of Deidara's things. I'll pick them up tomorrow morning." With that he was gone with the artist. Tobi hurried to Deidara's room and started to pack the many things, leaving Itachi in the dark._

_**I thought it would be a good idea to include a bit of why Dei hates Itachi and why Sasori won't even speak about him. This chapter took me awhile because I'm travelling with my family to Illinois and I wanted it to be long for you guys! Stay tuned for the next chapter! -Snow**_


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto woke up and immediately felt like shit. He had the worst sleep possible because his dreams were filled of Sasuke getting raped by the creepy snake. The blonde checked his cell phone and listened to the voice mail, the ravens silky, panicked voice made his heart sink. Naruto glumly got dressed and out on his sneakers. _Today is not going to be a good day... _he thought with a frown and opened his door, locking it shut.

"Naruto! Sasuke told me to tell you to go to the park on the corner, un." his neighbor said.

"Thanks, Dei. How was the party after I left?" Naruto asked sleepily.

Deidara scrunched his nose and smiled, "Sasori got drunk and beat the shit out of Hidan for calling me sexy. Danna is sleeping in today."

Naruto laughed then waved as he headed down the stairs. The blonde teen walked slowly to the park, he was nervous and scared. Today was the day that Naruto expressed his feelings. He felt it was right! Sasuke had the right to know that his blonde loved him and Naruto was going to make sure he knew it was a sincere love! _Today is the day! Calm down Naruto, Sasuke must love love you back... Right? _His thoughts were going wild and he asked himself questions.

**Does Sasuke love me?**

_Of course he does! Why would you doubt yourself?_

_**Then it's settled, I'll tell him when I get there! Datte Bayo!**_

Naruto started to run out of his own excitement. When he finally got here, Naruto saw Sasuke leaning on the slide, looking in the other direction. The blonde thought that he would sneak up and suprise his boyfriend, he tip toed behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the ravens shoulders. "Hey, sexy." Naruto whispered in his ear. Sasuke grabbed his arms and flipped him over his shoulders, Naruto hit the ground on his back with a loud thud. "Owww..." the blonde groaned. Sasuke raise an eyebrow and knelt down to move the blonde bangs from the azure eyes.

"Naruto?"

"Teme... What the hell?"

"Hn."

Sasuke helped him up then pulled his blonde lover into his chest. "My father...um... he..." Naruto covered his mouth and smiled. "Oh shut up, I know." The raven smiled and kissed his boyfriend, passion and fire ran threw their bodies. Sasuke pushed him against the slide and ran his hands up and down the plump back side that belonged to his blonde. "Aah, Sasuke...w-what about sc-school?" the blonde moaned.

"Fuck school. I want to focus on us, right here and now." Sasuke whispered in his ear. Chills went down the blondes spine as a tongue slicked down his neck. "Sas-Sasuke...I...lo-" he was cut off when he saw the look in his lovers eyes. His nerve went away and he averted his eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on."

Naruto was led down the road, away from school. He had tears in eyes but hid them behind his bangs, Naruto was somewhat heart broken at Sasuke's face. It was like he was begging the blonde not to say it. It scared him. "Sasuke, where are we going?" he asked as they hurried into an alleyway. "Shh, we're going somewhere to be alone." was all he said. Now Naruto's nerve was now down the drain and he took a step back.

"I'm not sure we should...umm.." Naruto gripped his arm and looked down. Sasuke kissed him then looked in his eyes. "Hey, I'll take care of you.. I promise." The blonde nodded and followed Sasuke down the alleyway. His breath hitched when he saw a blanket laid out on the ground in the sunlight. A picnic was set up for the two of them and Sasuke smirked at Naruto's face. "Do you like it?"

"Oh Sasuke it looks so pretty! Thank you!" the blonde exclaimed and sat down on the blanket.

"Hn."

0X0X

Naruto spent the whole day with Sasuke. Laughing, kissing and cuddling. The blondes nerve was back and now he was ready to tell Sasuke at sunset. Now that time has come and Sasuke was cuddling with his lover, watching the sunset together. "Sasuke?" Naruto squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Hm?"

"Umm, I just wanted to tell you... that I...l-love you..." he stuttered and blushed.

"Naruto..."

"You don't feel the same... Do you?" Naruto sat up and let go of his hand. Sasuke kept quiet and looked away from him. The blonde got up and started to get his things. "Naruto... Come on, stay." Naruto looked at him, tears staining his cheeks. "Don't talk to me! You can just go to hell!" he stormed out. Sasuke stood there and watched the best thing that has ever happened to him, run away from him.

* * *

The next day at school, Naruto didn't speak to anyone and just went back to being invisible. It was now around the whole school that Sasuke Uchiha was now single again and the fangirls were lining up! This made Naruto sick when he walk past the sworm of girls hanging on the raven and gushing on how hot he is. _What the fuck, man? Is he trying to be a fucking jerk? Well you know what? Fuck him! Naruto Uzumaki doesn't need anyone! Datte Bayo! _

The blonde went to his locker and opened it slowly. He saw the picture of him and Sasuke, tears came into his eyes as he tore it up. "That'll teach you, ya jerk..." he whimpered and slammed his locker door. A hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around. "Morning, kit! Now that you don't have the Uchiha to protect you, we want our money!" Kyuubi's raspy, deep voice said.

"Fuck off, Kyuubi. Go bully someone who has money." Naruto said and spit in his face. He was so angry he didn't even realize at what he had done.

"What did you just say?" the fox yelled and pushed Naruto against his locker.

"I said, Leave. Me. Alone. Asshole!" then the blonde headbutted him in the stomach and socked him in the thigh. Sabaku charged Naruto and tackled him to the ground. The blonde teen kneed Sabaku off of him and got up quickly, breathing heavy. He wiped his bloody nose and walked to class, away from the groaning bullies on the floor. Naruto sat in a different seat on the other side of the room and looked at the board, focusing on nothing else but that. He didn't want to see Sasuke's face or even speak a word to him.

"Sasuke-kun! Sit by me today!" the squeals started up, once again.

"No, no, Sasuke-kun, sit by me! I'm prettier!" another squealed.

"Fuck off bitch, I'm prettier!"

Sasuke sat in his regular seat, only to see Naruto sitting far away from him. He sighed and set his bag down, disappointed. The raven wanted to speak to Naruto about what happened yesterday, it was all a misunderstanding. Sasuke did love Naruto but he was just to prideful to say it back. It hurt him to see how depressed and sad the blonde teen was, it just wasn't Naruto! _Damnit, usuratonkachi! I need to talk to you! Look into my eyes and you'll see it!_ he thought, looking at Naruto with longing eyes.

"Alright class, find your seats and let's get started." the teacher said as she walked in. The remaining students standing sat in the empty desks and to Naruto's luck, Ino sat next to him. The blonde boy cursed himself and just looked at his work sheet most of the class. Finally, she looked at him and noticed the black bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and the dullness in his once bright eyes. "Are you ok, Naruto?" Ino said with concern in her voice.

Naruto looked at her in suprise and stuttered, "Y-You said my name? It's not Idiot or dipshit?" Ino shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm fine, I guess... Don't worry bout me" The blonde boy smiled fakely and went back to his work. _I know he isn't ok and I'm still wondering why I care but... He looks so sad.. _Ino thought and turned back to her work as well.

The remainder of the class was just work and a few small conversations between the two blonde teenagers. Ino didn't find Naruto much of an idiot after all, people were just judging him and never got to know him. The bell rang and the two walked to class together. Students stared at them, Ino is hanging out with the _dead last?_ Naruto ignored the stares and walked into his next class, his mouth almost dropped to the floor. "Sasori? What are you doing here?" the blonde ran up to his neighbor with a beaming smile.

"I'm substituting for an old friend. Dei said you went to this school but I didn't know you would be in art class." the red head answered.

"I like painting stuff! It's fun."

"It's messy," Sasori pulled Naruto closer and looked at him with angry eyes, "Did that little fucker hurt you, Naruto? I can see the bags under your eyes."

"I'd rather not talk about it..."

""Pfft, just like his fucking brother. It's ok, screw him! He's missing out, cheer up kiddo." Sasori winked at him and gave him a hard pat on the back. Naruto winced but had a smile on his face. "Thanks, Sasori." he said and took his seat. Naruto felt a little but still was extremely depressed and extremely heart broken. The blonde sighed and sat down with a slight frown on his face. The rest of Naruto's day was terrible, he saw Sasuke everywhere he went and did his best to avoid him.

But now, the school day was over and the blonde was walking home, alone. A solemn expression on his face. A black car whizzed by but stopped in its tracks as the driver saw him, Naruto was only hoping it wasn't Sasuke. Not hoping, praying. The car backed up and stopped next to the blonde, the tinted window went down slowly. "Naruto? You look like shit." the long haired Uchiha said. Naruto laughed sadly and shrugged, "Me and your brother seperated.." Itachi rolled his eyes unlocked his doors.

"Get in, I'll give you a ride home." The Uchiha stated and leaned back in his car seat.

Naruto put his hands in his pockets as he bit his bottom lip, "I don't know... Deidara might be-"

"Just explain to him that I only gave you a ride." Itachi interuppted him. Naruto shrugged again and got in the passenger seat of the black car.

The ride wasn't very long and there was barely any talking between the blonde and the older raven. They finally pulled in front of the apartment building complex and Itachi looked at Naruto. "You know, Sasuke came home yesterday and just went in his room. I wanted to talk to him but whenever someone knocked on his door he told them to go away and fuck themselves." Naruto stared at him and just shook his head, "I'm still not going to forgive him." The older Uchiha shrugged then grabbed Naruto's chin, he stared into his eyes and smirked.

"How could Sasuke give you up so easily? Hm? Your so... mouth watering.." Itachi licked his lips like a hungry animal. He leaned in and planted a small kiss on Naruto's lips and held them their. The blonde tried to pull away but Itachi was just to strong for him. The car door suddenly opened and someone pulled Naruto out of the car. The blonde fell into a chest and looked up with wide eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"Itachi, what the hell do you think your doing?" The raven said with a dangerous glare.

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a few days but I'm spending time with my family in Illinois! I wanted to give ya'll a good cliff hanger, so here it is! Please please, review! I really do appreciate all the reviews I got from everyone and I won't disappoint you guys! I got my inspiration from my friends and encouragement! I'm also glad you guys enjoy it so much, so I will make sure and give you some other good stories! After this story is completed, please look for my SasoDei story, "College Day's"! ^.^ I'll do my best on that one also! Thank you again! - Snow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

"Foolish little brother… What are you going to do about it?" Itachi said, with a dangerous glare.

Sasuke glared back and soon snarled at his brother, "Fuck yourself, Itachi!" The raven was now flaring with rage, his blonde was _kissed_ by his _brother_. He pratically clung to Naruto and the kid just let him. "Sasuke... Can I go to my apartment now...?" the blonde said into his shirt. Sasuke looked down in suprise then let him go. Naruto stepped away and made his way up the steps, he stopped at the top of the steps and looked down at Sasuke. _I'm sorry, Sasuke. But... my heart ache's to much.. _he thought sadly.

The raven waved a little then smiled weakly. The sadness in his face was even more heart rencing for Naruto, tears came into his eyes as he turned away and slowly walked to his door. _Don't turn around and run back to him Naruto Uzumaki! He hurt you and you've had enough of that!_ Naruto thought.

"Ohohoho! You got rejected, Sasuke," Itachi chuckled then continued, "Maybe he's tired of you and should date a real man."

Something in Sasuke snapped just then, he turned around slowly and lunged at his brother. "You mother fucker, I'll kill you!" he screamed at the top his lungs and started to throw punches at him. Itachi smirked and kneed his little brother in the stomach then smirked. "Nice try, _Otouto_." Itachi smirked again and nailed Sasuke in the ribs with his foot. Naruto watched over the railing, the tears rolling and his hands clasped over his mouth. "Sasuke!" he yelled.

Itachi looked up and saw that Naruto was watching them. He mentally smirked then picked Sasuke up by the hair. "Your little blonde is watching his big bad boyfriend get the shit beat out of him." he whispered in his brothers ear. Sasuke wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and glared at his brother, "Fuck. Off." Itachi punched him in the stomach and threw him to the ground. "Your so weak, Sasuke. It's sad." the older Uchiha said and knelt down next to him. Sasuke looked up at him with hate in his eyes but the the hate softened when he saw what was behind Itachi.

"Shouldn't you be picking on someone that can stand a chance?" Sasori said with no emotion in his voice. Itachi froze and turned his head to face his once best friend. "Sasori... Deidara.." he addressed both of them. Deidara had his arms around the weeping blonde, Naruto. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Itachi." the artist said with a hard glare.

Naruto shook off Dei's shoulder's and went to help up Sasuke. Deidara looked at the other Uchiha and shook his head in disgust then went to assist his neighbor with dragging Sasuke up the steps. Sasori ran a hand threw his hair and turned away from Itachi. "Deidara doesn't hate you by the way. You just hurt him so much that he didn't want to see you for awhile." with that, the red head walked away and up the steps.

0X0X

Naruto gently set Sasuke on his orange sheets and smiled weakly. "Comfy now?" he asked. The raven nodded then averted his gaze into the azure eyes he feel in love with.

"I always loved your eyes, Naruto."

The blonde's breath hitched when those words left his ex boyfriends mouth. "Thanks...How did you know I was in the car with your brother?"

"I was waiting outside of my apartment with this, " Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a small journal, " Read it and call me." The raven got up slowly and patted the blonde locks. Naruto watched him leave and when he heard the door shut, he looked at the small journal and opened it slowly.

_April 3rd_

_His blue eyes are like the sky and his blonde hair is so much like golden grass swaying in the breeze. I have no idea why but this kid has made my hair fall to peices. It seems like we have a connection but I'm not completely sure. I have dreams about us having lots of sex but I would never do it without his will. I will make you mine, Naruto Uzumaki._

Naruto ran his fingers over the beautiful handwriting with a smile on his face. He could tell this journal was mostly about them being together and read threw the rest of it. He came to the last page and saw it was the day after Deidara's birthday, Naruto's heart beat three times faster as he read over it.

_May 6th_

_I don't know what I did wrong! I just don't know... He told me that he loved me and I stupidly didn't say shit! Now my light is gone and will probably never talk to me again, my heart is about to burst from so much heartache. He probably feels the same but my blonde doesn't know that I feel the god damn same. I just need to tell him how I feel and everything will be ok between us... Please let it be ok, Naruto. I love you so much... So fucking much._

The blonde felt the warm tears fall down his cheeks and onto the paper. Naruto's heart swelled from so many emotions. He set down the journal and grabbed his coat then ran out the door. He ran down the street and ran past his school then even climbed over the Uchiha mansion's fence. Naruto crept across the freshly wet grass and hid behind a tree when he heard someone coming by. "Yes I know! I'll be right there with my son, Itachi!" Sasuke's father yelled into a phone and went around the corner of the house.

The blonde teen took a deep breath and started to trot closer to the huge house. It was hard for him to locate Sasuke's window to his room but Naruto had a great memory, despite his grades. Sasuke's window was next to a huge oak tree and climbing it was no piece of cake, Naruto had tried several times and get up the huge thing but failed by failing on his butt. "God damnit all!" he whispered and stomped his foot in frustration. An idea suddenly came to mind and the blonde backed up a few feet and ran full blast at the tree, he lept onto it and grabbed a branch.

Naruto mentally cheered as he climbed up the oak tree to Sasuke's window. He finally got to the window and looked inside, no Sasuke, to his disappointment. But the blonde wanted to see the Uchiha so he would wait! A crack of lightning signaled rain and what do you know? I started to come down in buckets. Naruto groaned out loud and tried to pri open the window, finally it flew up and the teen crawled in. He shook and started to strip the wet clothes from his body, he stripped in his boxers and set down the wet clothes. "Sasuke? Helloooo?" he whispered into the room and walked around. Naruto sighed and sat down on the bed.

_Fuck, I'm wet and cold and now Sasuke isn't even here! Not cool Sasuke! Stupid jerk! _the blonde thought with a pout. He crossed his arms and fell back on the soft sheets. Naruto shrugged and pulled off his wet boxers then snuggled under the blankets. He fell asleep soon after.

0X0X

Sasuke walked home in the rain. His clothes stuck to his body and the cold was seeping into his skin. "Fucking fucker... Stupid rain, stupid Itachi and fucking stupid RAIN!" he yelled up into the sky as he lost his cool. Sasuke was annoyed and just wanted to get the fuck home. The raven started to walk faster and finally got to the gate of his Mansion, he punched the password into the keypad and the gate slowly opened.

The annoyed Uchiha stomped up to the door and opened the door violently, it slammed against the wall but he didn't care. Sasuke quick stepped up the stairs and went into the hallway bathroom to take a nice hot shower. The raven stripped and tested the water with his hand, it was warm enough to make the numb feeling go away. He got in and sighed in content, Sasuke put his head on the cold tile and thought of Naruto with him in the shower. The images made him semi hard but Sasuke just ignored his member for once. Naruto's smiling face ran so clearly threw his mind and it made the raven smile too. Truly, he missed just holding and kissing Naruto. A knock on the door shocked him out of his thoughts.

"What, mom?" he called.

"I want you to clean your room, Sasuke. Please and Thank you."

"Whatever." Sasuke murmured and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and slowly opened the door, checking for any maids. There were none so the raven walked down the hall and went into his room, he locked his door and threw the towel down. Sasuke groaned when he saw clothes all over his floor, wet clothes. He started to pick them up then realized these weren't his. _What the fuck? These are orange... Naruto?_ he thought and looked around the room. Then Sasuke saw the lump in his blanket and smirked when he saw the soaking wet boxers on the ground next to it. "Naruto... Naruto..." he whispered as he shook his shoulder gently.

The blonde moaned and turned towards Sasuke. This encouraged the raven and he crawled over the tan boy, shaking him harder. "Five more minutes mommy - mmmm..." Naruto mumbled and slapped Sasuke's hand away. "Wake up, usuratonkachi!" The blonde jolted up and hit his forehead against a shoulder. "What the?" Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke, stark naked and hard on top of him. Sas-Sasuke? What are you- Aaahh!"

Naruto cut himself off with a moan when the raven rubbed their erections together, creating pleasurable friction. The blonde shut his eyes and blushed, he knew what Sasuke wanted and was going to give it to him, he was ready for it! "Haah - Sasuke! Take me..." he moaned. Sasuke stopped rubbing their bodies together and looked at his love. "Are you sure?" When the blonde nodded, Sasuke smiled and kissed him passionately. The kiss grew hot and messy within seconds and both boys rubbed against each other.

"Tell me what you want, Naruto."

"I already told you, teme!"

"I didn't hear you, now tell me and beg for it."

Naruto glared at him then started to rub Sasuke's erection in his hand. "_Fuck_ me, Sa-su-ke~"

The raven almost came when his lover moaned that word. He controlled his excitement and stuck two fingers into Naruto's mouth. "Suck." he commanded. He felt the blonde warm organ run all around his fingers, sexily and lustfully. Sasuke groaned and pulled his fingers out of the other's mouth, they were coated in salivia. "This might hurt at first but it'll feel good." Sasuke reassured and kissed his soft lips gently. Naruto nodded and opened his legs for more acess.

Sasuke ran one finger around the entrance then pushed it in slowly, he felt Naruto wiggle in discomfort under him. He moved the finger in and out then side to side. Soon, his blonde started to moan and push onto his finger, Sasuke added his other finger and scissored the tight hole. Naruto felt so hot and his skin was burning with excitement, of course he was scared and nervous but Sasuke was being so careful with him. The blonde was enjoying the fingering when Sasuke brushed his prostate.

"Fuck! S-Sasuke - ahahh hahh - There!" Naruto moaned and arched his back gracefully.

"Found it." Sasuke breathed and pulled the fingers out of the entrance. He pumped his member a few times then positioned it in front the hole, it was pulsing with want and need. "Sasuke, I'm scared...K-Kiss me the whole time." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around the pale neck. "I promise." was all he said before he entered slowly. The Uchiha kissed his lover sloppily and thrusted in slowly. He stopped and waited for Naruto to get used to the feeling. When he finally nodded, Sasuke thrusted in slowly and groaned into the heated kiss.

Naruto was in pain now and it started to burn a little, Sasuke was so big and he was only a virgin. But after a few thrusts the pain went away and turned into pure pleasure. The blonde clung to the Uchiha and moaned loudly, he started to sound wanting and lustful, like Sasuke.

"Fuck... Your so tight!" The raven whispered into Naruto's ear as he slammed in faster.

"Harder! Fuck me more! Make me feel good, Sasuke! Sas-Sasuke!"

The Uchiha teenager was close, he felt it build up in his stomach. He grabbed Naruto's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Sasuke was breathing heavier and heavier with each thrust and Naruto was moaning louder and louder. The blonde under him ran his finger nails down his back and he groaned when racks of pleasure shot threw him. "I-I'm go-going- Aaaahhh- Sasuke!" Naruto came and panted heavily into his boyfriends chest. Sasuke felt the entrance clench around his cock and he too, came hard into the hole.

Sasuke slid out and laid down next to his lover, he looked over at Naruto's flushed face and smiled. Pale arms wrapped around tan shoulders and a warm sheet was pulled over them. "Naruto, that felt so good..." the raven panted and kissed his blondes forehead. Said blonde smiled and cuddled closer to Sasuke.

"I love you, teme."

"I love you too, usuratonkachi."

They both yawned and kissed each other good night. Naruto looked into coal black eyes and Sasuke looked into azure eyes, at once a spark flew and they both fell asleep in each others arms, happy, content, and in love.

**Phew! This chapter took me all night to do! I wanted to update soon because you guys are great! Thank you so much! It's not over yet, though! Wait until schhooooollll the next daaayyyy! God I do hope you like the sex scene, I'm not very good at those but I tried my best! Again, Thank ya'll so much! -Snow**


	13. Chapter 13

The week after Sasuke and Naruto got back to together, the students didn't really mind. They were convinced that Sasuke Uchiha was not a bachelor anymore and never would be, ever again, as Naruto had put it. The young, gay couple walked into class, hand in hand. The blonde of the two would smile and laugh when the raven haired one told him a joke or two. They were now truly happy with each other.

The pinkette was the only person in the entire school that couldn't accept it! Sasuke was not gay in here eyes and Naruto was just another obstacle in her way. So Sakura walked up to the raven in between their class and tabbed his shoulder. He turned and raised an eyebrow to her, "What do you want, Sakura?" The green eyed girl smiled and handed him an envelope, it was a dinner invitation to her families annual Spring dinner.

"I invited your whole family to come!" She exclaimed and clasped her hands together.

"You know I'm bringing Naruto, right?" Sasuke said and fully turned to her.

"Oh um... Well if your fathers going-"

Sasuke interupted her by raising a finger, "I don't give a fuck what my father thinks or does."

Saskura scoffed then looked down, her plan started to crumble before her eyes. Naruto walked up and greeted his boyfriend with a small kiss. He raised an eyebrow to the pinkette and saw the invitation to the party in Sasuke's hand. "What's that, babe?" he asked innocently with a small smile. The Uchiha whispered something in his ear and Naruto's face turned beet red, his laughter echoed threw the halls. "Hm, ok. Sounds like a plan." Sakura scowled at the blonde and walked away in a huff, she was mad but she was going to get Sasuke no matter what!

0X0X

Naruto straightened his orange tie, did he tie it wrong again? It was off to the side, this made the blonde frown. "Mother fucker! Why can't I get it right?" he yelled at his mirror. A flash made him turn and Deidara was standing in the doorway with a camera. "Yay! Your going on your first date, un!" he said with a cheerful smile. Naurto groaned and put his hands on his hips, scowling then spotted Sasori next to the artist.

"First you get laid then you go on a date. Just like me and Dei." the red head said and put his arm around Dei's shoulder's.

"Oh shut up, Danna! You tempted me, un." he pouted but a smile played on his lips.

"Whatever! Someone straighten my fucking tie!" Naruto yelled with a pout. Sasori chuckled and started to work with the tie. Deidara watched with tears in his eyes, almost sobbing. His Danna looked like a father tying his son's tie, it was so heart warming for the artist. "Oh please can I have picture, un! Pllleeaaassseee!" The red head smiled and put an arm around Naruto, he nodded and waited for the flash. Dei squealed and took the picture, Naruto rolled his eyes and almost jumped when he heard a knock.

"Fuck! Sasuke's here! Get out, ooouuuttt!" The blonde said and opened his door to see tall, dark, and handsome. Sasuke smirked when he saw Deidara with a camera, almost in tears. "I see your mother has been taking pictures of her little _Naru-chan._" he teased then kissed him gently. Sasori rolled his eyes and led Dei out, he gave Sasuke a wink then proceeded to leave.

The raven's smirk grew wider as he walked down the steps and to his black car, newly washed and waxed. He got in the driver's seat and waited, soon Naruto ran down the steps and got in the passengers seat. "You cleaned the come off the back seats! Did your mom ask about it?" the blonde exclaimed then asked. "She did and I told her the truth, I fucked you senseless into the backseat and she took it well." Sasuke answered and drove his car away from the little apartment buildings. As the Uchiha drove he kept his mine on what his fathers reaction might be, his mother's wasn't so bad and Itachi just shrugged it off.

It was a long drive to Sakura's house but Sasuke got them there without a problem. It was a Mansion similiar to the Uchiha's but it had a little more life with the flowers surrounding the lawn and windows. Naruto snorted as he got out, women in skimpy dresses were coming in and out of limo's with their dates or husbands. Thank god he was gay, women were such whores, especially the rich ones. Sasuke led them into the crowded party and intertwined his fingers with the blonde's. The raven looked around nervously for his father but a squeeze from Naruto made his nerves disappear.

"Oh! Sasuke-kkunnn!" a familiar shriek sounded over the music. Sasuke groaned and tried to get away with his lover but the pinkette manuvered her way threw the crowd better. She finally caught them and stood in front of Sasuke, her dress was to short to be legal and her breasts her in danger on popping out of the top. "I'm glad you made it! You brought Naruto... Hmph- Well! That's ok, let me show you around."

Naruto felt uneasy as the pink bitch led them into the garden and flirted with Sasuke constanyly in front of him, flaunting her breasts and ass. It was starting to get annoying now that all the guests had come out to see the decently decorated garden. She wouldn't let down and she increased it as soon as Naruto went to sit on the fountain. The blonde was frustrated now, he had his legs crossed and his elbow was on his thigh, chin resting on his hand.

The blonde teen followed her every move with his azure eyes and bit his lip whenever she would touch Sasuke's shoulder. He shrugged it off everytime but she was still trying to encourage him into something. Sasuke scowled at Sakura when she asked him to fuck her in her room, right there and then. "No Sakura, I'm in love with Naruto and nothing can change that."

"Oh is that so? Sasuke Uchiha come here." Sasuke's father said from behind him.

Sasuke turned and walked over to him, head bent down and his face was graced with anger. "Yes, Father?"

"Your in love with that blonde?" His father asked.

"Yes, sir. I love him." Sasuke answered without a flinch. "I will never like women, ever."

Fugaku nodded and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "I hate to say this but... I'm proud of you Sasuke. Love is a rare thing and when a Uchiha is in love, it never goes away." Sasuke smiled and hugged his father for the first time in years. "Thank you, Father." he whispered and stepped back to face his father. A curt nod concluded their conversation and Sasuke stepped away, he turned to see Sakura talking to Naruto. He cursed himself and started towards the two. When he got closer, he stopped dead in his tracks at the conversation.

"You should just give up on Sasuke-kun. He's totally straight." She said and flipped her hair. Naruto stood up and gracefully dusted off his dress pants. "Well, that's not what it seemed when he fucked me into his backseats two days ago. Sasuke didn't seem straight me missy!" he retorted back with a sly smile. Sakura gave out a growl and lunged at him, Naruto quick stepped to the side and watched the pinkette fall into the fountain water.

Her guests just stared then laughed when they saw her spring up, wet and angry. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and couldn't resist the contagious laugh his lover had, he laughed too. The blonde wiped his eyes and started to head towards the door. Sasuke smirked as his blonde lead them to his car and got into the passenger's seat, the raven knew what they were going to do and was absolutetly turned on.

0X0X

"Sasuke! St-Stop teasing m-mee!" Naruto moaned into his boyfriends chest as he slid onto Sasuke's cock. They were in the backseat of the Uchiha's car and the blonde was about to ride Sasuke like a cowboy. The raven had laid down and watched Naruto slide onto his member, it was truly a arousing sight.

Pale fingers went over tan hips as Naruto started to jump down onto Sasuke's cock like a wild animal. The blonde moaned and panted as he slammed himself onto the raven, he was horny as fuck and wanted all of Sasuke. The Uchiha ran his fingers up and down the member in front of him, making the teen in front of him cry out in pure pleasure. Naruto knew he was close to coming and from the way Sasuke pulsed inside of him, so was he.

Naruto slammed down faster and moaned his boyfriend's name over and over. "Sasuke... Sa-Sasuke! I'm-m going to-o c- aaaahhh!" the blonde came all over Sasuke's chest and the raven could feel his cock being clenched. He, too, came deep inside of the tight hole and relaxed, panting heavily. The blonde teen slid off of the pale cock and rested his head on Sasuke's chest.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke breathed.

"I love you too." Naruto said back and smiled contently.

Naruto knew that all of this was because of them getting into that fight over a orange pencil. He didn't curse that pencil anymore but smiled upon it. All of this wouldn't of happened it it wasn't for The Punishment.

_End_

**Woooo! Finished this story at last! For all my SasoDei fans, i'm sorry but I'm not going to make "College Day's" until I have enough ideas for it! But I will grace you with another story, it's a SasuNaru again! Look for it, it's called "Clan's Collide." Sasuke is a kitty! And Naruto ish a foxy! Just wait for the summary! Thanks for reading this one guys! -Snow**


	14. Special Announcment!

_**Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know that i'll be starting a new story tomorrow or the next day! It's call Hentai Magnet and I'm really excited to write it for you because its my first Naruto POV story! I hope ya'll like it and enjoy the drama I have cooking up. I actually planned this one with my friend and beta ThornDarkAngel. It's a pretty good story line.**_

_**This will be a SasuNaru like all the rest are. It's a bit different from the others because its from a POV but hey I wanted to try it. I really hope you guys like it. Enjoy.**_

_**-Snow 3**_


End file.
